Big Brother Seth
by SamA3642
Summary: For his whole life Seth thought he was an only child that was until a 12 year old girl named Sky came to him claiming to be his sister. What is Seth going to do? Make her go back to their parents or be a big brother to his new little sister he never knew about.
1. Chapter 1

It was Seth's day off from work so he decided to stay at the hotel and watch some tv for the day, it was now nearing 8 pm when he hears a knock at his door and he gets up to open it and when he does he doesn't see anyone there till a voice pulls him from his thoughts.

"Down here". A voice said.

Seth then looked down to see a young girl about 12 years old and when Seth looked at her she resembled him?

"Can i help you?" Seth asked.

"Are you Seth Rollins?" The girl asked.

"It depends who's asking". Seth replied.

"My name is Skylar and your my brother". Sky said.

"That's impossible my parents never had anymore kids after me". Seth said.

"Is your mom's name Jennifer Ann Rollins? And your dad's name is James Tyler Rollins? " Sky asked.

"Yeah". Seth answered.

"They're my parents too". Sky said.

"Come in Sky". Seth said.

Sky then entered the room and set her stuff down.

"Sky how old are you?" Seth asked.

"12, my birthday is in September". Sky answered.

"That means i was 17 when you were born". Seth said.

"Mom and dad always talked about you, they said that you left so you can wrestle". Sky said.

"I did now i work with WWE". Seth said.

"That's so cool". Sky said.

"Sky how did you get here? How'd you find me?" Seth asked.

"Well mom and dad got divorced, mom took it hard she said she was really stressed out with everything so she said that i was gonna come live with you for a while until she got herself together. She found the hotel that you were staying at told me your room number put me in a taxi told the driver to bring me here and here i am". Sky explained.

"Do you have mom's number?" Seth asked.

"Yeah it's in my phone". Sky said.

Sky then pulled her phone out handing it to Seth, he then took the phone and dialed his mother.

-Hello. A woman answered.

-Mom, it's Seth we need to talk. Seth said.

-Is Sky with you? Is she safe? Jennifer asked.

Seth then decided to go out on the patio to talk.

-Yeah she's with me. Why didn't you and dad tell me that i had a sister? Seth replied.

-You were busy with your wrestling career and we didn't wanna bother you. Jennifer said.

-So you wait 12 years to finally say something? Mom come on. Seth said.

-Well i need you to take care of Sky for a while just until i can get back on my feet. Jennifer said.

-What about dad? Why can't he do it? Seth asked.

-When we got divorced he signed his parental rights away and left me with full custody of Sky. Jennifer said.

-Why did you guys get divorced? Seth asked.

-Same old reason he found somebody better, but in the divorce he agreed to pay child support every month so she'll be taken care of financially i'm asking you Seth please take care of Sky. She's always wanted to meet her big brother she's like you in every possible way. Jennifer said.

Seth then looked into the patio window to see the young girl watching tv, he wanted her to go back to their mother so she'd be in a stable place but he did want to get to know his new sister so he made his decision.

-Alright i'll do it, i'll take care of Sky. Seth said.

-Thank you Seth it means so much to me. Jennifer said.

-No problem mom. Seth said.

-Can i talk to Sky? Jennifer asked.

-Yeah hold on. Seth said.

Seth then opened the patio door and called in the room.

"Sky, mom wants to talk to you". Seth said.

Sky then hopped down from the chair then headed out to the patio to talk to her mom.

-Hi mom. Sky said.

-Hi sweetie, Sky i want you to listen to your brother and does everything he tells you to do alright. Jennifer said.

-Alright mom. Sky said.

-And Sky stay out of trouble that means no pranks. Jennifer said.

-Yes mom. Sky said.

-Be good and behave for Seth do you hear me. Jennifer said.

-Yes mom i understand. Sky said.

-Good girl. I have to go now so let me finish talking to Seth. Good night Sky i love you. Jennifer said.

-Good night mom i love you too. Seth said.

Sky then handed the phone back to Seth.

-Is there anything i should know about Sky? Jennifer asked.

-She's allergic to peanuts she has Epipens in her backpack, when she has an allergic reaction to nuts you take it and jab it in her thigh then take her to the hospital. Her bed time is 9 on weekdays, 10 on the weekends, she is a bit of a trouble maker she loves to play pranks on people so you have to watch out for that. Jennifer explained.

-Alright i got it don't worry mom, Sky will be in good hands with me. Seth said.

-Thank you so much Seth, i appreciate son. Jennifer said.

-Your welcome mom. Seth said.

-Good night Seth, i love you son. Jennifer said.

-Good night mom, i love you too. Seth said.

Once Seth was finished talking to his mom he debated or not if he should call his father, he pulled his phone out and got his dad's number from Sky's phone then dialed his father but got his voicemail instead.

-Hi dad it's Seth, i can't believe that you would divorce mom for someone else then give Sky up. What kind of father are you? What kind of man gives up their own child like yesterday's news? Well i got something for you, Sky's with me now and since you don't want her anymore then don't bother coming around her or me anymore. If you wanna ever see Sky you talk to me not mom, not Sky, but me. Good bye dad. Seth said.

What Seth didn't know is that Sky heard what Seth had said to their father and went out on the patio.

"Seth?" Sky said.

Seth took a deep breath before answering his sister.

"Yes Sky". Seth replied.

"Was it my fault?" Sky asked.

"Was what your fault?" Seth asked.

"That mom and dad got divorced". Sky said.

"Oh no, no sweetheart no that had nothing to do with you it was dad's fault. He didn't wanna be with mom anymore so he just ended it with her you didn't cause them to get a divorce". Seth explained.

"I heard them arguing one day, i was in my room". Sky said.

"What were they arguing about? Or do you remember?" Seth asked.

"They were arguing about me. When dad left he said". Sky started but she felt tears in her eyes.

"Take your time Sky". Seth said.

Sky wiped her eyes but more tears were in her eyes.

"When dad left he said...he said he didn't want me anymore i didn't know what he meant i tried to ask mom but she said i was too young to understand". Sky said.

That set Seth off a bit because when he was a kid his father was hardly around, when Seth was his sister's age his father did the exact same thing he's doing now and Seth will be damned if he let's that to his sister.

"Sky, dad had no right saying that at all if he was angry or not he had no right saying that alright but look you had nothing to do with mom and dad breaking up that wasn't your fault it was dad's". Seth explained.

"Was dad like that when you were my age?" Sky asked.

"Yes, he always wanted to make everything about him". Seth said.

Sky then threw her arms around Seth's neck holding tightly burying her face into his chest.

"It's alright now Sky, everything's alright now. Big brother's here". Seth soothed.

Seth actually liked the sound of that 'big brother' it suited him well he just hopes he doesn't screw up, maybe he'll ask Dean for some advice since Dean had a kid sister too. Seth wanted Sky to be proud of him he wanted to be her role model now, he wanted to make his sister proud he just hopes he can do it.

"Alright Sky come on time for bed we have an early day tomorrow". Seth said.

"You mean i get to come with you to the arena?" Sky asked excitedly.

"Well yeah where else would you go". Seth said.

"Do i get to meet anyone?" Sky asked.

"Well yeah you get to meet my two best friends Dean and Roman then Dean's sister she's a year younger than you".Seth said.

"Cool". Sky said.

"Go get ready for bed kiddo". Seth said.

"Alright". Sky said.

Sky then went back into the room to change for bed while Seth stayed on the patio for a couple of minutes.

'I think i can do this, i can be a big brother. I just hope i don't screw it up'. Seth thought to himself.

Seth then went back inside just as Sky came out of the bathroom in batman pajamas and her hair in a ponytail.

"Nice pj's". Seth said.

"Thanks batman is my favorite superhero". Sky said.

"Mine too". Seth said.

Sky then climbed into the other bed just as Seth tucked her in and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

"G'night Seth". Sky said sleepy.

"Sweet dreams Sky". Seth said.

He then kissed her head then got ready for bed himself, once he was ready for bed he had cut the lights off in the room and went to sleep but before he went to sleep he had sent one last glance towards Sky then smiled because now he was a big brother and he had a little sister. Maybe this change will be good for him.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Seth was awoken by jumping on his bed and he opens his eyes to see his sister jumping up and down on the bed to get him up.

"Wake up Seth, wake up wake up wake up". Sky said excitedly.

"Sky indoor voice and stop jumping on the bed before you get hurt. What time is it". Seth replied sleepy.

Sky stopped jumping then looked at the clock on her phone.

"It's a little after 7:30". Sky said.

"Why aren't you still sleep like a normal kid?" Seth asked.

"I always get up early in the morning i'm use to it, by the way your phone was ringing someone named Dean was calling". Sky said.

"Dammit". Seth mumbled.

Seth then got up so he can get ready for the day since Sky was already dressed.

"While i get ready you can watch tv after i get ready we'll head out". Seth said.

"Ok". Sky said.

Seth grabbed a new set of clothes then headed into the bathroom just as Sky turned the tv on, just then there was a knock at the door.

"Sky can you get that please". Seth said.

"Ok". Sky said.

When she opened the door it was Roman, Dean and Dean's kid sister Sarah.

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

"Who are you?" Sky asked.

"I asked you first". Dean said.

Seth then emerged from the bathroom as he was buckling his belt.

"Sky who is it". Seth asked.

"How you doing Seth". Dean said.

Seth then turned around in shock to see his two friends and niece standing there.

"Dean, Roman, Sarah, what are you guys doing here this early?" Seth asked.

"Well you wouldn't answer your phone so we decided to check on you". Roman said.

"Who's the kid?" Dean asked.

"Dean, Roman, Sarah i'd like you to meet my little sister Skylar". Seth said.

"I prefer Sky". Sky said.

"Hi Sky". Roman said.

"Hi". Sky said shyly.

"Hi Sky". Sarah said.

"Hi". Sky said.

"I'm Sarah, Dean's my brother". Sarah said.

"Where are your mom and dad?" Sky asked.

"I'd rather not talk about that". Sarah said.

"We should head to the arena before it gets too late". Seth said.

"Let's go". Roman said.

"Sky make sure you have your backpack and something to keep you occupied with we'll be there all day i don't want you to be bored". Seth said.

"Alright". Sky said.

Seth then gave his friends a look that says 'i'll explain later' they then nodded just as Sky came back with her backpack, they all then headed to the arena and in Seth's mind having Sky around right now is a bad idea since they are feuding with The Wyatts he doesn't know how Dean does it at being a brother. He's never been a older brother before he never knew he had a sibling until now he hopes he doesn't screw up at this he'll talk to Dean about it later. Once they arrived Dean took a hold of his sister's hand while Seth took a hold of Sky's hand as they went in the arena.

"So what are we gonna do all day?" Sky asked.

"Well it depends if we have to go out tonight, if we have to go out tonight we have to put on ring gear and prepare. If we don't have to go out we just watch and wait to see what we'll do". Seth explained.

"Does that mean we can come out with you guys?" Sky asked excitedly.

"I don't know about Dean but you are not coming out tonight sorry Sky, it's too dangerous for you to come out especially while were feuding with another group". Seth said.

"So if your going out where are me and Sarah gonna go?" Sky asked.

"I'll probably leave you with one of the divas or Roman's cousins". Seth said.

"I was gonna leave Sarah with Jimmy and Jey so you can ask if they'll keep an eye on Sky for you". Dean said.

"But why will it be too dangerous for us to come out?" Sky asked.

"Sky, this another group were feuding with they will do anything and everything in their power to mess with us either physically or mentally these guys are dangerous. That's why Dean doesn't like bringing his sister out with feuds like this because he doesn't want her hurt or involved with this i don't want that for you Sky. I don't wanna see you hurt because of me trust me when i say this if you got hurt and it was because of me, mom will come and beat my ass". Seth said.

"I wouldn't doubt that". Sky said.

Seth's phone then rang and he left the group to answer it, he then had a pissed off look because he knew who it was.

-"Hi dad". Seth sneered.

-"Hello Seth". James said.

-"What do you want? I'm busy". Seth replied.

-"Can i talk to Sky? I just got your voicemail". James said.

-"No you cannot talk to her, you left her just like you left me". Seth said.

-"I came back Seth now stop being ridiculous and let me talk to my daughter". James said.

-"Oh now she's your daughter see from what i heard you signed your rights away right after you and mom got divorced". Seth said.

-"Look i know what i did was a mistake but people make mistakes Seth". James told his son.

-"Mistake? Which mistake are you talking about dad? Divorcing my mother for someone else? Giving up your rights to Sky? Which mistake was it dad please humor me". Seth said.

-"Look i wish i could take it all back but i can't, the thing with me and your mother we just grew apart Seth that's all". James said.

-"Yeah like i haven't heard that old excuse before". Seth said.

-"You can't keep me from my daughter Seth". James said.

-"Actually i can because mom signed temporary custody over to me so if you wanna see or talk to Sky you come to me and right now my answer is no, that's if she even wants to see or talk to you. You did a lot to me growing up dad but i will be damned if you do it to my little sister". Seth said.

-"The past is the past Seth let it go what's done is done it can't be fixed". James said.

-"Look i'm busy i gotta go". Seth said.

-"Seth-" James started but Seth hung up.

After Seth hung the phone up he was ready to crush it but then he felt small arms wrap around him so he looked down to see Sky hugging him then a small smile appeared on his face.

"I don't have to see or talk to dad do i?" Sky asked.

"Not if you don't want to, i won't make you do anything you don't want to do". Seth said.

"I don't want to do it". Sky said.

"Then you don't have to, Sky it's your choice if you wanna see dad or not that's not my choice to make. If you wanna see dad i won't get mad, if you wanna talk to him i won't get mad". Seth said.

Sky then threw her arms around Seth's torso tightly burying her face into his shirt. "I love you Seth". Sky said.

"I love you too Sky and i will always be here for you no matter what". Seth said.

"Your the best brother ever". Sky said.

"I don't know about that". Seth said.

"We should get going we have to get ready for tonight and we have to get the girls ready". Roman said.

"Let's go". Seth said.

"Could me and Sarah walk around?" Sky asked.

"Yeah i could show Sky around please Dean please". Sarah said.

"It's alright with me but i don't want you doing anywhere near the authority or The Wyatts do you hear me Sarah". Dean said sternly.

"Yes Dean". Sarah said.

"Can i go with Sarah, please Seth please". Sky said.

"Alright but the same goes for you i don't want you anywhere near the authority or The Wyatts, do you understand me". Seth said sternly.

"Yes". Sky said.

"Alright be good and behave once your done your little tour come back to the hideout". Seth said.

"You too Sarah". Dean said.

"Alright". Sarah said.

Dean then kissed his sister's head just as Seth did the same then the two girls went off to walk around once they were out of earshot Seth sighed.

"What's wrong Seth?" Roman asked.

"I don't know how to be an older brother, i never been around kids before. How do you do it Dean there has to be a secret to how you do it". Seth said.

"Not really, look I've been taking care of Sarah since she was born it was hard at first but once she got older it got a bit easier. And there is no secret at all all you gotta do is set some rules for Sky, if she breaks a rule punish her". Dean said.

"Punish her how?" Seth asked.

"Depends on what she did wrong and what you see fit as punishment". Dean said.

"Did you ever punish Sarah?" Seth asked.

"Couple times all i did was take her phone for a week". Dean said.

"How is that punishment?" Seth asked.

"You ever see a kid go without their phone for a week? The second i gave Sarah her phone back it became her new best friend trust me it's punishment enough for her". Dean said.

"So you never spanked her or anything?" Seth asked.

"Nope i never once laid a hand on her and i never will, but you do whatever punishment you see fit on what she did wrong". Dean said.

"I'd help you Seth but i'm the youngest of my siblings but i already see it in you, you have that same overprotective flare in you just like Dean has. We know that you won't ever let anyone hurt Sky just like Dean won't let anyone hurt Sarah". Roman said.

"If anyone hurt Sky i'd probably have to kick their ass then my mom will kick my ass". Seth said.

"Seth it'll get easier it just takes time after a while you'll get use to it". Dean said.

"How long did it take you?" Seth asked.

"Took me a few months till after she was born but she became the apple of my eye, there isn't anything i wouldn't do for her. Sarah means everything to me and i will do anything to protect her. Like i said it'll just take time Seth soon Sky will have you wrapped around her finger". Dean said.

"You guys think i'm cut out for this? Being a brother? What if i screw something up?" Seth asked.

"Seth you'll make mistakes in life but you will learn from them, look i may not be an older brother but i do have a daughter it won't be hard once you get the hang of it everything will get easier". Roman said.

"So what if you screw up you don't think i screwed up a few times with Sarah? I did but i learned from that it just takes time to get the hang of it once you give it time you'll get the hang of it". Dean said.

"I think i can do it, i mean you've been doing for 11 years Dean so how hard can it be". Seth said.

"See there you go Seth we know you can do it, you can be the best damn brother Sky could ever ask for". Dean said.

"I can and i will be the best damn brother i can be". Seth said confidently.

"Come on we have to get ready for tonight". Roman said.

The trio then went to their hideout to change into their gear, while Sarah was showing Sky around the arena.

"Hey Sarah". Sky said.

"What's up Sky". Sarah said.

"Who's the authority and The Wyatts, Seth seemed pretty serious when he said to stay away from them". Sky said.

"Well the authority is Stephanie and Triple H they run the WWE, Randy Orton, and Kane, most superstars don't tend to get in their way or they get severe consequences". Sarah started.

"What kind of consequences?" Sky asked.

"It could be anything, they could put someone in an unfair match, force someone to defend their title, or even strip them of the title. Stephanie and Triple H will do anything as punishment to someone if they are either disrespected or if someone gets in their way. Now The Wyatts they are the creepiest scariest guys around here they will do anything to mess with superstars, they always play mind games with everyone so far they haven't done it with our brothers and Uncle Roman". Sarah said.

"I thought Dean was your brother". Sky said.

"He is he's more like my dad then my brother so i consider Seth and Roman my uncles since they are like Dean's brothers". Sarah explained.

"Does that mean we could be like sisters?" Sky asked.

"I'd like that i already have one overprotective brother it'd be nice to have a sister". Sarah said.

"Sisters". Sky said holding her pinky out.

"Sisters". Sarah said taking her pinky.

The two girls then started walking again till Sky spoke up again.

"Sarah if i ask you something promise you won't get mad". Sky said.

"What is it?" Sarah asked.

"Where's your mom and dad? Why is it that you travel with your brother?" Sky asked.

"I really don't know where my mom and dad are, Dean's always taken care of me my whole life. I don't even know what my parents look like but Dean says i look like our mom i never bothered asking about my dad because i don't need him all i need is Dean in my life". Sarah said.

"I'm sorry". Sky said.

"It's ok, what about your parents?" Sarah replied.

"They got divorced my mom was pretty torn up about it so she sent me to live with Seth until she got back on her feet, as for my dad i'm not really talking to him right now ever since the divorce i kept my distance from him". Sky said.

"Why?" Sarah asked.

"I heard them arguing one day they thought i wouldn't hear since i was in my room with the door shut but i heard them anyway, my mom had asked my dad something and he said...he said he didn't want me. I didn't know what he meant so i asked my mom she said i was too young to understand what it meant so after the divorce i lived with my mom, my dad hardly ever came around to visit me and when he did he was acting funny and he smelt weird all the time so i just stayed in my room". Sky explained.

"Why don't you tell your brother?" Sarah asked.

"I don't think he believe me if i told him". Sky said.

"Trust me when i say this if you have anything to tell him and it's important like this he'll believe you". Sarah said.

Before Sky could reply back to Sarah her phone to buzz with a familiar number but she doesn't know if she should answer it.

"It's my dad should i answer it and see what he wants or ignore it?" Sky asked.

"It depends do you want to talk to him?" Sarah asked.

"Not really". Sky said.

"Then ignore the call". Sarah said.

Sky ignored the call but he kept calling back.

"He won't stop calling, what do i do?" Sky asked.

"Tell Seth he'll know what to do he always does plus it's time we go to the hideout anyway". Sarah said.

"What is the hideout?" Sky asked.

"It's just a place where the guys and i go till the show starts then once they go out Dean always leaves me with someone". Sarah said.

"Who does he leave you with?" Sky asked.

"Almost everyone, sometimes he'll leave me with another superstar or diva but mainly he leaves me with Uncle Roman's cousins Jimmy and Jey. They're cool". Sarah said.

"So you never once went out to the ring?" Sky asked.

"My brother doesn't want to bring me out, he thinks it's better for my safety if i don't go out the less people know about me the better. He doesn't wanna put a target on me so he keeps me back here then after the match or whatever they do is finished he comes to get me then we head back to the hotel for the night". Sarah said.

"Don't you ever get bored being back here?" Sky asked.

"I do but since i'm homeschooled, Dean makes sure i have some work i can do back here". Sarah said.

"You don't have any now?" Sky asked.

"Spring break". Sarah said.

The girls then headed back to the hideout and Sky's phone kept ringing off the hook from her father but she kept ignoring the call she just hopes Seth'll know what to do, they finally get to the hideout and they head inside just as the guys are strapping their vests on.

"Hey guys were here". Sarah said.

Dean then looked over to see the two girls.

"Hey girls how was your walk?" Dean asked.

"It was good". Sarah said.

"Seth could i talk to you out in the hall please". Sky said.

"Sure". Seth said.

Seth finished strapping his vest on then headed out to the hallway with his sister.

"What'd you wanna talk about Sky?" Seth asked.

"Dad won't stop calling me". Sky said.

"What?" Seth asked.

"Dad won't stop calling me, every time i ignore the call he just calls back and he won't stop. It's scaring me a little". Sky said.

"Let me see your phone". Seth said.

Sky handed her phone to Seth as he checked to see over 20 missed calls from their dad which seriously pissed Seth off.

"Look Sky i'll deal with this later alright you did the right thing by telling me i'll handle this when we go back to the hotel ok". Seth said.

"Ok". Sky said.

Dean then came out with his sister and Roman in tow as it was time for them to go out.

"We should get the girls to Jimmy and Jey". Dean said.

"Sounds good let's go Sky". Seth said taking her hand.

When Sky took her brother's hand she felt him tense then they walked through the hallways down to The Usos locker room, once they got there they agreed to watch the girls while they went out. Dean and Roman noticed something was off with their friend and didn't know why so they could ask later.

Ring

The Wyatts has just finished their promo till The Shield's music hit and they come down through the crowd then hops the barricade then slowly approached the ring hopping up on the apron staring down The Wyatts then once Roman got in the ring The Wyatts got out standing on the apron then when Luke Harper and Eric Rowan got back in Dean and Seth stepped as if a fight were about to break out then all the lights go out in the arena then once they came back on two pictures were in the ring one in front of Dean and the other in front of Seth they picked them up.

The picture sent fear, worry, and panic through their bodies. The pictures were of their sisters and they were recent, Dean was ready to go fight those sons of bitches for this while Seth was livid he may have had his sister for a day but he already loved her to death and he'd do anything for her anything to protect her. They put the pictures in their pockets then head backstage hoping that the girls are still safe with Jimmy and Jey, Dean and Roman still notice something is off with their friend.

"Seth are you alright? Ever since you talked to Sky you seem more uptight". Dean said.

Seth sighed then faced his friends.

"When Sky and Sarah were taking their walk our dad kept blowing up Sky's phone". Seth said.

"And that's a bad thing how?" Roman asked.

"When our parents got divorced he signed his rights to Sky over to my mom giving her full custody of her now for some reason he wants to talk to her and see her, i ain't letting that happen". Seth said.

"Why". Dean said.

"Because he's doing to Sky...what he did to me as a kid. He'll stay for a while then he'll start bailing first it starts out as one or two days of not coming home then it turns into weeks then months then when i was 17 i had finally saved enough to go to wrestling school so i left my dad was pissed about it but i didn't care but i will be damned if he does that same shit to my sister". Seth said.

"So why she with you". Roman asked.

"After my parents divorced my mom took it hard so she sent Sky to live with me just until she can get back on her feet so i have temporary custody of Sky". Seth explained.

"Well we should get the girls and head out it's getting late i don't want Sarah up more than she should be". Dean said.

They then went to get the girls from Jimmy and Jey, Seth and Dean thanked them for keeping the girls then they headed back to the hotel during the drive Sky bit her lip deciding if she should tell Seth how her father's been acting when she saw him on some visits then made up her mind but she'll tell him at the hotel.

Once at the hotel the group separated going to their rooms for the night to get some sleep, Sky took his sister to his room and once they entered Sky went to her suitcase to grab some pajamas to change.

"Seth can i tell you something...about dad". Sky said.

"What?" Seth asked.

"After the divorce when he came to see me he acted different". Sky said.

This made Seth take his sister and sit her down getting protective.

"Sky did he hurt you in any kind of way?" Seth asked.

"No, he just acted different and he smelt weird. He did that when he came over to see me". Sky said.

"Was this before or after the divorce?" Seth asked.

"Sorta both before the divorce he always came home like that his clothes would be a mess, he would stink, he acted different, then after the divorce he did the same thing so i just stayed in my room". Sky explained.

This made Seth furious but he pushed that aside for the time being.

"Why don't you get ready for bed it's already past your curfew as it is". Seth said.

"Alright". Sky said.

Seth then kissed her head then she disappeared into the bathroom just as Seth swiped his phone off the bed going out on the patio dialing his father's number because he is hot.

-"Hello". James answered.

-"What in the hell is wrong with you, you stupid son of a bitch". Seth explode.

-"Well hi to you too son". James said.

-"Why in the hell were you around Sky when you were drunk?" Seth asked angrily.

-"Seth she's a child she has a wild imagination she's lying i never went around her drunk". James said.

-"Now your saying she's a liar when she told me how you acted, that you smelt weird. Right now i believe my sister over you". Seth said.

-"Are you done? I'm very busy". James said.

Seth then heard another woman's voice in the background.

-"Yeah i bet you are dad, and another thing why the hell are you calling Sky all of a sudden". Seth replied.

-"I told you i wanted to talk to my daughter and you won't keep her from me". James said.

-"I can and i will keep her from you and it's her choice if she wants to see you. I will be a better father to Sky then you ever will be, i'll be there for her like you were suppose to be, i will always be there for my sister no matter what. If i ever hear or catch you around her i swear to god i will end you". Seth said.

Seth then heard the phone go out then he tossed his on the table holding his head in his hands but what he didn't know was that Sky had heard him then went out on the patio and hugged him burying her face into his neck.

"It's alright Sky it's alright, he won't ever come near you again not ever again. I will always be here for you and i will always protect you no matter what". Seth said.

"He threatened mom a couple of times, he told her that if she ever left he'd take me away from her and i'd never see mom again". Sky whispered.

Seth was cursing his father every which way in his head right now he had burning hatred for his father after all the emotional pain he caused on his mother and sister he was ready to find his father and tear him a new ass.

"Don't worry Sky he won't ever take you anywhere, he won't take you away from me or mom not if i have anything to say about it". Seth said.

"I'm glad i found you Seth, you're the best big brother i could ever ask for". Sky said.

Seth formed a lump in his throat then cleared it then spoke.

"I'm glad you found me too Sky and you're the best little sister i could ever ask for". Seth said.

"I love you Sethie". Sky said sleepy.

Seth then kissed her temple a couple times then replied.

"I love you too sweetheart". Seth said.

Sky ended up falling asleep in Seth's arms and her face buried in his shoulder so he picked her up gently carrying her to the room laying her down on the bed and covering her up with the blanket.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart". Seth whispered.

He then kissed her forehead then quickly changed for bed, once he was changed into some basketball shorts and a tank top he came out of the bathroom and heard soft whimpering coming from Sky so he remembered what Dean does when Sarah has a nightmare he goes to her pulls her close to him rocking her gently then whispers in her ear.

"Shh it's alright sweetheart everything's alright, it's just a dream you're dreaming it's alright. I'm right here Sky i'm right here sweetheart, I've got you big brother's right here and i'm not going anywhere". Seth whispered in her ear.

Sky had calmed down then once Seth put her back down on the bed he was just about to get up when her arm shot out grabbing his tank top.

"What's wrong Sky". Seth asked gently.

"Don't leave me". Sky whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere sweetie". Seth said.

He then got back on the bed and laid down just as Sky curled into his side he then threw a protective arm around her.

"G'night Seth". Sky said falling asleep.

"Good night Sky". Seth said.

Sky had fell back asleep just as sleep was calling Seth's name, he fell asleep that night with a smile on his face knowing he had his sister next to him safe and sound. He was determined to be the best brother he can be.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Seth was awoken by someone consistently knocking on the door he reached down to grab his phone to check the time and it was a little after 8 in the morning he then took in his surroundings as Sky laid curled up into his side lightly gripping his shirt, he started to get annoyed by the knocking so he got up to answer it so it won't wake Sky up he figured it'd be Dean, Sarah, and Roman but when he opened the door he face went into complete shock at who it was.

"Hello son". James said.

"Dad". Seth said shocked.

Seth was completely shocked at seeing his father there outside his hotel room.

"Aren't you gonna let me in?" James asked.

"Let's talk outside i don't wanna wake up Sky". Seth said.

Seth then went out the room closing the door behind him then glaring at his father.

"What the hell are you doing here dad?" Seth asked.

"Is it a crime to drop by and see my kids now, it's been too long since we saw each other Seth". James said.

"I wonder why dad". Seth said.

"You really need to let the past go son you have to what's done is done you can't change it". James said.

"I did let that go dad i let that go when i left home to start my career and you were pissed when i did leave". Seth said.

"You're damn right i was pissed you left so you can go fight in a ring when you could have had it all working with me in my business". James said.

"That's not what i wanted to do dad i never wanted to work in your business i wanted to make a name for myself and that's exactly what i did". Seth said.

"Can i at least see Sky? She's still my daughter Seth". James said.

"That's up to her not me and why all of a sudden you want to see her huh, because when you divorced mom you had signed your rights away giving mom full and sole custody of her. Why come around all of a sudden". Seth said.

"Look giving my rights up that was very stupid and dumb of me but i wanna make it up to her please give me that chance". James said.

"Why should i? You're gonna do the same thing to her that you did to me and i will be damned if you do that to her, and what in the hell were you doing going around her while you were drunk? Have you lost your mind completely, she is a child dad and you were going around her while you were drunk what the hell is wrong with you". Seth almost yelled.

"Seth she was lying to you i never once went around her while drunk i'm not stupid". James said.

"Do you think i'm stupid dad? I wasn't born yesterday, Sky told me how you acted and how you smelt when you went over to see her". Seth said.

"Seth you know all children have wild active imaginations she was lying to you". James said.

Seth then has had enough of his father so he grabbed his arm twisting it behind his back shoving him against the wall.

"This is the last time i'm telling you dad, stay away from me and stay the hell away from Sky. If i hear or ever catch you around her i swear to go i will snap your arms and legs like twigs, and if you ever in your life threaten either Sky or my mother ever again i will end your pathetic worthless ass". Seth hissed in his father's ear.

What Seth didn't know what that Sky had opened the door and saw what he was doing.

"Seth". Sky called out.

Seth turned around to see his sister awake with a confused look on her face.

"Sky could you go back in the room for just a minute i'll be in there once i'm finished". Seth said.

"Sky is that you sweetie?" James asked.

Seth then added more pressure to James's twisted arm pushing it more into his back. "Don't talk to her". Seth growled.

"Dad?" Sky asked.

"Sky it's me sweetheart". James said.

"Go away! Leave us alone!" Sky said.

"Skylar you don't talk to your father that way". James scolded.

Before Seth completely lost it and went into complete fight mode he let his father go throwing him away from the door.

"Stay away from us dad, i'm not a scared little kid anymore i can and i sure as hell will kick your ass now go back to wherever the hell you came from". Seth said.

"Sky, sweetheart i love you". James said.

"Just go away dad leave us alone". Sky cried.

"Sky please i'm still your dad". James said.

Seth glanced back to see Sky holding back tears and she was ready to let them fall, he didn't know what was going on with his body he just felt this rush in his body as if he were ready to kick his father's ass.

"Seth please". James pleaded.

Seth then turned around and picked up his sister just as she let the tears fall from her eyes.

"Just go back to wherever you came from you already did enough damage as it is". Seth said.

James then left after giving up but he won't stop fighting, Seth just watched as his father left he then went back inside to console his now upset sister who was soaking his shirt with her tears.

"Shh it's alright now Sky alright everything's gonna be alright now, everything's gonna be ok sweetheart i promise". Seth soothed.

"I don't wanna see him Seth". Sky sniffed.

"You don't have to if you don't want to". Seth said.

"D-did you really mean what you said?" Sky asked.

"Yes i did Sky, he's not ever gonna hurt you or mom again not if i have anything to say about it". Seth said.

"I love you Seth". Sky said throwing her arms around his neck.

"I love you too Sky". Seth said.

The two siblings then got ready for the day just as Seth texted Dean and Roman saying he'll meet them at the arena once he finishes getting ready, Sky then packed a couple things in her backpack for the arena so she won't get bored.

"You already Sky?" Seth asked.

"Yup we can go". Sky said.

Seth then put his gym bag over his shoulder then quickly pulled his shoulder length hair into a small bun the put his hat on, Sky then pulled her hair into a high ponytail Seth swore that Sky could pass off for his twin but as a girl she had all his features from the shoulder length hair, the brown eyes, the skin complexion everything was him.

"You alright Seth ". Sky said.

"Yeah yeah we should go before we're late". Seth said.

Seth then took his sister's hand as they left the hotel, Seth had a gut feeling something wasn't right so he kept his guard up and was on high alert he put his and Sky's stuff in the car just as she was strapping herself in the car he looked around to see if anyone was watching them but it was clear he then got in the driver seat then took off for the hotel but his father had followed him staying a couple cars behind him.

Arena

Seth has finally arrived at the arena for Smack down once he and Sky got out they got their stuff and headed in but someone called them from behind.

"Seth. Sky". James called out.

Seth growled at hearing his father while Sky clutched her brother's hand tightly, Seth had gently pushed his sister behind him just as he took a protective stand in front of her while glaring at their father.

"Dad what in the hell are you doing here? You cannot be here right now". Seth said.

"I just wanted to see you guys". James said.

"Well we don't wanna see you". Seth snapped.

Sky just clutched to Seth's pants leg not even looking at her father.

"Sky come on i'm still your dad". James said.

"You're not my dad!" Sky snapped.

"Skylar Ann Marie Rollins you do not talk to your father like that". James scolded.

"Hey back off dad don't think for a second i won't take your ass out right here because i will do it". Seth said.

"She won't talk to me like that i raised her better than that". James said.

"You mean mom raised me better than that, you were hardly ever around". Sky snapped.

Just as James was about to make a move Seth caught his entire arm and twisted it behind his back again.

"Wrong move dad". Seth said.

Seth added more and more pressure to his arm not letting go.

"If you ever try and lay a hand on her i will snap both your arms off, got it". Seth hissed.

Seth then let him go as he held his sore arm again then sent a vicious glare towards his father just as he kept a protective arm around his sister.

"Don't you ever try and put your hands on my sister ever again". Seth said.

"I'll be around Seth". James said.

"Just stay away from us". Seth said.

Once James had left Seth checked on his sister.

"Sky are you alright?" Seth asked.

"I'm fine". Sky said.

"Alright let's go inside". Seth said.

Seth then took a hold of her hand once again heading inside the arena, he was still a bit uptight and Sky knew it because when she was holding his hand she felt his whole body tense under pressure.

"I'm sorry Seth". Sky whispered.

"What are you sorry for?" Seth asked.

"I snapped at dad and he almost hurt us". Sky said.

Seth then stopped and bent down to his sister's level then gently grabbed her chin with two of his fingers when she refused to look at him.

"Hey you have nothing to be sorry for Sky alright i'm not mad that you snapped at dad alright because i did the same thing and he wouldn't have hurt either of us it's my job to protect you and i will do anything in my power to do so against anybody who tries to hurt you plus i'm a big boy i can take care of myself". Seth said.

"Even dad?" Sky asked.

"Especially dad". Seth said.

"Were you actually gonna break his arm? You looked like you were gonna do it". Sky said.

"If he laid a hand on you i was gonna do it, i mean what i say Sky nobody is gonna hurt you not while i'm around". Seth said.

"I love you Seth". Sky said hugging him.

"I love you too Sky". Seth said.

Seth then took a hold of his sister's hand as they continued to the hideout once there he saw Dean, Roman, and Sarah there waiting on him.

"Hey there you are what took you so long". Dean said.

"Can i talk to you guys in the hallway". Seth said.

"Yeah". Roman said.

"Sure, Sarah stay here we'll be right outside". Dean said.

"You too Sky". Seth said.

"Alright". The girls said.

The three men then went into the hallway Seth didn't know how to tell them but he had to.

"What'd you wanna talk about Seth". Roman said.

"The reason it took me and Sky so long was because...because our dad stopped by to see us a couple times". Seth said.

"I'm taking it as it didn't go well". Dean said.

"I almost broke his arm when he tried to go for Sky". Seth said.

"Wait what do you mean he went for Sky". Roman said.

"She said something he didn't like it he almost hit her and i grabbed his arm just in time and i almost broke it". Seth explained.

"It was a good thing you were there to stop it before it could have gotten worse". Roman said.

"I would have done the same thing". Dean said.

"You would?" Seth asked.

"Damn right i would if anybody ever tried to lay a hand on Sarah i would kick their ass". Dean said.

"When he first showed up at the hotel and Sky had seen it i just felt this energy run through my body". Seth said.

"That my friend would be your brother instincts kicking in". Dean said.

"Come again". Seth said.

"When you saw your sister being threatened in any kind of way by anyone you get this energy through your body knowing you're ready to fight that person who threatened your sister and since you're her brother that is your brother instincts kicking in. Happened with me a few times". Dean said.

"What'd you do about it?" Seth asked.

"Well i almost broke someone's nose". Dean said.

"You almost broke someone's nose? How do you almost break someone's nose?" Roman asked.

"The dude wouldn't stop staring at her after i told him to back off he ended up with a black eye and a bloody nose i was a couple punches away from breaking it till the cops pulled me off him". Dean said.

"Did it happen any other time?" Seth asked.

"It happened when she was younger, our apartment was broken into and the first thing i could think of was getting to Sarah before anything could happen to her and once i got her she was scared, crying, shaking, i just held her until she calmed down and once she calmed down i told her to hide until i told her to come out or i got her she was still scared but i assured her that she'll be ok. Once she hid i took the baseball bat i kept by my door went out to catch someone trying to steal our tv so i went for him he got me to the ground he must have heard Sarah scream because i heard it to he went for my room when i grabbed him by his ankles tripped him up then beat the hell outta him someone called the cops i think because the next thing i remember was someone pulling me off the dude next thing i know Sarah was hugging my legs crying i picked her up and held her the rest of that night she didn't leave my side for anything all night". Dean explained.

"Wow". Seth said.

"Take it from a guy like me from brother to brother your sister will mean everything to you, you will do anything and everything to protect her from anyone. If i can do it so can you it'll be hard at first but you'll get the hang of it i mean hell you already got the protective part down if your anything like me i'm sure you'll do ok". Dean said.

"But i'm not good with kids i never knew how to take care of them especially by myself, what if i mess up? What if i make a mistake? If anything happens to Sky my mom will crucify me". Seth said.

"Now you're over reacting". Roman said.

"You clearly don't know my mom". Seth said.

"Seth relax nothing is gonna happen to Sky alright we'll make sure nothing happens to her we're family me, you, Roman were brother's alright Sky will be our little sister". Dean said.

"And you're going to mess up, you're going to make mistakes you're human if you make a mistake you learn from them". Roman said.

"Believe it or not man i made mistake with Sarah and i learnt from them". Dean said.

"Like what". Seth said.

"Well for one i made sure to always bring her diaper bag with me when we were out in public, i remember she was about 2 and she was potty training but i still had some diapers handy one day we go out to the park she has an accident so i'm in the middle of the park Sarah has a wet diaper i have no clean diapers or anything so i pick her up and i basically run home and change her from that day on i always carried her diaper bag. Another time we were taking a road trip dumb me i forgot to pack some snacks for her oh boy she had one crazy temper tantrum". Dean said.

"It was that bad?" Seth asked.

"You ever hear a four year old scream their head off when they're hungry? Not something you want to hear". Dean said.

"But am i really ready for this? I've never taken care of a kid before". Seth said.

"Your mom wouldn't have sent her if you weren't ready better you than your dad". Dean said.

"You're right on that my dad wouldn't have done anything for her anyway but i won't be like him". Seth said.

"Hey you're nothing like him Seth alright you just found out that you have a sister and so far your doing a great job, Sky really looks up to you and she already loves you". Roman said.

"Dean how'd you feel when you found out you were gonna be a brother?" Seth asked.

"At first i was shocked i thought my mom was joking but when she showed me the sonogram i was ecstatic then when she found out that she was having a girl i couldn't have been more proud i just knew that when Sarah grows up i gotta keep the little weasels away from her. Then the second she was placed in my arms she had me wrapped around her little finger but i also couldn't believe that i was a brother that i actually had a little sister i swore i thought i was dreaming but i wasn't, ever since then i have loved Sarah to death and i knew i'd do anything and everything for her. She became my little girl". Dean said.

Before Seth could speak they heard two high pitch screams coming from the locker room making both Dean and Seth go into big brother mode fast then the girls ran out crashing into their brothers.

"Sky what's wrong, are you hurt". Seth said panicked.

"Sweetheart what happened". Dean said.

"The lights just went out then they came back on for a second the these pictures were on the ground then the lights went back off". Sarah said.

Sarah and Sky handed the pictures to their brothers and they opened them, both men were furious they were ready to rip the Wyatts apart but they had to put those thoughts away for now.

"Seth...i'm scared". Sky whimpered.

"Me too Dean". Sarah said.

Dean pulled his sister into a tight embrace just as Seth did they both held their sisters in a protective hold.

"We won't let anything happen to either of you alright". Dean said.

"Promise?" They asked.

"We promise". They said together.

They then left the girls with Jimmy and Jey so they can go do a quick promo.

"Listen here Wyatts i don't know what sick game you're playing here but it stops now you don't wanna mess with us because we fight back". Dean said.

"Wyatts you don't mess with the hounds of justice you think we bark loud well our bite is a lot more dangerous when you mess with us". Seth said.

"Wyatts come Elimination Chamber we are gonna put you down once and for all believe that and believe in The Shield". Roman said.

Once the promo was finished Roman went back to the hideout to grab his stuff while Seth and Dean went to go get their sisters.

"Dean you don't think that the Wyatts would actually hurt the girls do you". Seth said worried.

"I doubt it nobody would actually hurt a kid". Dean said.

"But what if they do? My mom would kick my ass if anything happens to Sky". Seth said.

"Seth listen to me nothing won't happen to Sky or Sarah alright not with us around alright as long as we're around they'll be fine i promise you". Dean said.

"When i heard Sky scream i thought something had happened i was scared that i had lost her or something happened". Seth said.

"It's natural to feel scared sometimes man when Sarah was younger she always come to my room in the middle of the night because she was scared of the dark when she woke me up i was scared because i didn't know what was wrong, sometimes when she had nightmares and i heard her scream i woke up panicked not knowing what was wrong or what was going on. Look as long as we're around the girls will be fine nobody in the locker room is dumb or stupid enough to mess with them or they'll just see what their older brothers are capable of". Dean said.

"Your right". Seth said.

"I know i'm right". Dean said.

Seth and Dean continued their way to Jimmy and Jey's locker room once there they got the girls thanked The Usos for watching them then heading back to the hideout grabbing their stuff, Seth noticed something's wrong with his sister but decided to wait till later to figure out what's wrong. Once at the hideout they grabbed their stuff and headed out heading back to the hotel for the night, at the hotel the men then went their separate ways since they bunked in different rooms once they all said good night Seth guided Sky back to their room, after they got in Sky grabbed some pajamas out of her bag then went to go change for bed Seth didn't know what was wrong with his sister but he was determined to find out. After Sky changed for bed Seth sat on the bed waiting for her.

"Sky come here please". Seth said.

Sky then went to go sit next to her brother while holding her head down.

"Sky what's wrong? You've been like this since i got you from Jimmy and Jey". Seth said.

"I'm scared". Sky whispered.

"Why are you scared?" Seth asked.

"When the lights went out i thought somebody would come take me and Sarah". Sky said.

Seth then brought his sister into his arms holding her close with his chin on top her head and he dropped a kiss to her head.

"It's alright Sky it's alright nobody will ever hurt you not while i'm around, i will always protect you". Seth said.

Seth then thought of a song and tried his best to remember.

"Come stop your crying

It will be alright

Just take my hand

Hold it tight

I will protect you

From all around you

I will be here

Don't you cry

For one so small

You seem so strong

My arms will hold you

Keep you safe and warm

This bond between us

Can't be broken

I will be here

Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand

The way we feel

They just don't trust

What they can't explain

I know we're different but,

Deep inside us

We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

Don't listen to them

'Cause what do they know

We need each other

To have, to hold

They'll see in time

I know

When destiny calls you

You must be strong

I may not be with you

But you've got to hold on

They'll see in time

I know

We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart, always

Always". Seth sang.

"That was a good song Seth i didn't know you could sing". Sky said sleepy.

"I have many talents Sky". Seth said.

Sky was then starting to fall asleep so Seth picked her up and laid her down on the bed covering her up.

"G'night Seth i love you". Sky said falling asleep.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart i love you too". Seth whispered.

He then kissed her head then got a change of clothes out of his bag then went to change, once he was changed he cut the light out then checked on Sky before going to sleep he was just dozing off when his phone vibrated signaling a text message he groaned rolong over picking his phone up and it was a text from his dad.

-Can we meet up and talk? James.

Seth didn't want to see his father but just to get him off his back he'll do it.

-Fine. When and Where? Seth replied.

-Tomorrow morning, nearest diner near you. James.

-Fine what time? Seth asked.

-10 am. Could you bring Sky? James.

-I'll ask her but don't expect her to say yes. Seth.

-I'll see you then. James.

-See you then. Seth.

Seth then put his phone down wondering if this meet will go fine.


	4. Chapter 4

Seth woke up early the next morning so he can get ready for this meeting with his father he doesn't know if he should bring Sky or not, he would ask her once she woke up so while she slept he got ready. By the time he was finished he wore a black t shirt with a dragon design, black jeans, his black and red nikes, he had his shoulder length hair into a small bun hanging just above his neck with his signature hat on, after he finished getting ready Sky had woken up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Morning kiddo". Seth said.

"Morning, where are you going? I thought it was your day off". Sky said.

"It is i'm just going to meet someone". Seth said.

"Who?" Sky asked.

Seth then sighed and sat down beside his sister. "Sky i'm going to go meet dad he wants to talk to me about something". Seth said.

"I don't have to go do i?" Sky asked.

"Do you wanna go? You don't have to if you don't want to but whatever you pick i'll be fine i won't get mad at you". Seth said.

"I don't wanna go". Sky said.

"Alright i can ask Dean and Roman if they would mind keeping an eye on you while i talk to dad". Seth said.

"Will you be alright with dad?" Sky asked.

"I'll be fine Sky i promise". Seth said.

Sky then got ready for the day but then changed her mind.

"Seth is it too late for me to come with you?" Sky asked.

"Are you sure you wanna come you don't have to if you don't want too". Seth said.

"I'm sure". Sky said.

"Alright then we should get going". Seth said.

Sky then took a hold of her brother's hand as they walked out of the room going down to the lobby and out to his car, Seth texted his dad that he was on his way to the diner on the way there Seth wondered what his father wanted to talk to him about he then glanced over towards his sister who was occupied on her phone he just hopes she doesn't get hurt in any kind of way. Once they arrived at the diner it didn't look too busy but there were some people there Seth then took a hold of Sky's hand going in the diner once they looked around for their father when they finally found him and they went to him.

"Seth, Sky good to see you guys". James said to his kids.

Sky slid in the booth and Seth sat next to her while glaring at his father.

"Alright dad let skip everything and get straight to the point what do you want". Seth said.

"What it's a crime to see my two only children now", James said.

"Yeah it is especially when you gave your rights up to Sky". Seth said.

"That was stupid of me i know but look i'm ready to put all that past me and i'll hope you guys will give me another chance". James said.

"Why did you say you didn't want me?" Sky asked.

Seth then sent a vicious glare to his father. "You said what?" Seth growled.

"Sky what i meant was after the divorce i couldn't take care of you on my own so i left you with your mother because i knew you be better with her than with me". James said.

"Was it my fault that you and mom got divorced?" Sky asked.

Seth kept shooting daggers at his father ready and wanting to rip him apart.

"No sweetheart your mom and i just grew apart". James said.

"Yeah like i haven't heard that before". Seth muttered.

"Seth i'm trying to make up with you guys here and you keep shutting me down". James said.

"I shut you down a long time ago dad, what you did to me was one thing but i will not let you do it to Sky you're gonna do to her what you did to me and that's not gonna happen. Not to mention while you were around her you were drunk have you lost your goddamn mind". Seth said.

"Seth i was never around her while i was drunk i'm not stupid and i'm not an idiot". James said.

"Then why do you act weird and smell all the time when you came over? You did that before and after the divorce". Sky said.

Seth was starting to get pissed off more and more by the minute he's trying to keep his temper under control for Sky's sake but his father keeps pushing his buttons.

"Sky i never acted like that and you know it". James said.

"Now you're calling her a liar, you never change do you dad". Seth said.

"I don't know what your talking about Seth". James said.

"Of course you don't dad you never did, come on Sky". Seth said getting up.

Seth got out of the booth then Sky reached out for his hand as they walked out of the diner heading to Seth's car, James then ran up behind them.

"Seth. Seth wait". James said.

"What dad what could you possibly want from us, you made it clear you won't nothing to do with us". Seth snapped.

"That's not true and you know it". James said.

"Dad you're never going to change your not, you're doing the same thing to Sky that you did to me i won't let that happen i will be damned if that happens". Seth said.

"Well what i wanted to tell you guys is that i'm getting married". James said.

"Your what?!" Seth yelled.

"I'm getting married". James said.

"I can't believe this, you just divorced mom and already you're getting married". Seth said.

"I thought you be happy for me Seth". James said.

"Dad what the hell you just got divorced and your getting remarried". Seth said.

"Sky aren't you happy for me?" James asked.

"I hate you". Sky said.

"Skylar Ann Marie Rollins". James scolded.

"Hey back off dad". Seth snapped.

"She does not talk to me like that". James said.

"And what exactly are you gonna do about it? Do you want a repeat of what i'll do cause i said it before and i'll say it again if you lay one hand hell one finger on her i will snap your arms like twigs". Seth said.

"Will you at least think about coming to the wedding i would really love for you to meet your step mother". James said.

"Let me think about it...hell no. And i don't want to meet my step mother because i don't want no part in any of it and don't want anything to do with you all i need is my mom and Sky that's all the family i need so you go have a nice life and just leave us alone". Seth said.

"Sky you could be the flower girl for the wedding". James said.

"Bye dad have a nice new life without us i don't need you anymore i have Seth now he'll take care of me like you were suppose to, i don't need you all i need is mom and Seth". Sky said.

"I say that's your answer James". Seth said.

"Seth, Sky please". James pleaded.

"Have a nice life James". Seth said.

Seth then took his sister and headed to his car and sped out of the parking lot. After they left Seth glanced in the rear view mirror to check on his sister, Sky had a glum face and he saw that tears were glistening in her eyes threatening to fall but she sniffed and wiped her face but that didn't stop the sob from escaping till she started crying so Seth pulled into an abandoned parking lot got out and went to comfort his sister.

Seth got in the back seat and brought his sister into his arms and held her as she cried into his shirt soaking it.

"Shh it's alright Sky it's alright, everything's gonna be alright. Shh sweetheart shh everything's gonna be ok I've got you sweetheart I've got you, big brother's here Sky". Seth soothed.

Sky was still too upset to speak so she cried in Seth's shirt for another couple of minutes until she has calmed down completely but she kept her arms wrapped around Seth's torso hiding her face in his shoulder.

"Are you alright now Sky?" Seth asked.

"It's not fair Seth it's just not fair, how could dad just divorce mom then just get remarried like that". Sky sniffed.

"I know it's not fair Sky but that's dad he's always been like that". Seth said.

Sky had bit her lip because she was hiding something else from Seth about their father.

"Seth if i tell you this will you promise you won't get mad". Sky said.

"What?" Seth asked.

"When dad came around drunk sometimes mom would be home she would tell him to leave but he wouldn't one day while i was doing my homework and mom was cooking dinner he came in, he was drunk he started to act like everything was ok mom told him to leave but he wouldn't she told me to go to my room. After i was in my room i kept my door open some so i could hear i heard dad punch mom because she was crying i closed my door and hid in my closet but he still came in and he told me that if i told anyone he'd do the same thing to me and he'd take me from mom so i kept quiet. I wanted to tell someone Seth i really did but i didn't want him to take me from mom". Sky said.

Seth was now pissed off and ready to go tear his father a new ass.

"I wanted to tell someone Seth i really did but he said he take me from mom i didn't know what to do". Sky rambled.

"Hey hey Sky calm down alright i'm not mad at you ok i'm mad at him this wasn't your fault ok sweetheart, none of it is your fault". Seth said.

"I didn't want him to take me from mom". Sky whimpered.

"Sky he won't ever take you from me or mom not without a fight". Seth said.

"That wasn't the first time though he did it many times but he told her that if she said anything he'd do worse and make sure that she never see me again, he has friends in high places he told me and mom that if either of us said anything he'd take me away then get rid of her so we both kept quiet then after the divorce mom couldn't handle it much more so she told me about you and said i'd come live with you until she got back on her feet". Sky continued.

"Sky did he ever hurt you?" Seth asked.

Sky then had a lump in her throat as tears were forming in her eyes. "He beat me once so bad i couldn't sit right for a couple of days he said if i told anyone he'd do worse".

Seth was now fired up he was ready to kick his father's ass into the ground as he held his sister tighter he kissed her head a couple of times then rested his chin on top her head.

"He won't ever hurt you again Sky, not you, not mom, not if i have anything to say about it". Seth promised.

"Promise?" Sky asked.

"I promise, nobody will ever hurt you as long as i'm around". Seth said.

Seth then drove his sister back to the hotel but he wasn't gonna let what Sky said go he then asked Roman to watch her while he had to run an important 'errand', once he knew Sky was gonna be alright he texted his dad to meet him so they can talk. Seth then drove to the location where his father said to meet him and he arrived first now waiting for his father, after about 25 minutes James finally arrived but he was drunk so chances are he won't remember.

"I knew it you're never gonna change are you dad". Seth said.

"I'm here now what do you want". James slurred.

Seth then punched his father in the stomach hard making him drop to his knees.

"You are one stupid sorry son of a bitch you know, you didn't think i wouldn't find out dad. Huh". Seth yelled.

Seth then began to attack his father then once he was finished he picked him up by the front of his shirt and held his forearm close to his throat.

"If you ever lay another finger on my mother or my sister ever again hell if you go anywhere near them i swear to god dad i will end you". Seth said threateningly.

"They deserved it". James slurred.

Seth then hit his father a couple more times till he fell on the floor spitting out blood Seth then looked at him with an evil look.

"This is my only warning dad stay away from my mom and Sky, if i find out you went anywhere near them i swear i'll finish you". Seth said.

Seth then left to go back to his sister and check on her, he needed to go home back to Davenport for a little while and since he had some time off coming up he'll go see his mom and bring Sky to see her as well. Once he got back to the hotel he went to clean his knuckles up so Sky wouldn't get suspicious or scared in any way he just knew that if his father went around his sister or mom ever again he'll do it again. Once his knuckles were cleaned of the blood he knew he couldn't hide the bruising he just hopes that Sky won't notice, just then there was a knock on his door so he went to open it and it was Roman with his sister.

"Hey guys, Rome thanks again for watching Sky". Seth said.

"No problem". Roman said.

"Bye Roman". Sky said.

"Bye Sky". Roman said.

Sky then entered the room and she noticed a change in her brother.

"Seth are you alright?" Sky asked.

"I'm fine Sky, listen i got some time off coming up how would you feel if we went and saw mom". Seth said.

"Could we really". Sky said.

"Sure". Seth said.

The two siblings then packed for their trip back home and decided to head out in the morning while they were packing Sky noticed that her brother's knuckles were starting to bruise.

"Seth why do your knuckles look like that?" Sky asked.

"Dammit". Seth mumbled.

"Seth where did you go when you ran that errand?" Sky asked.

"I went to see dad". Seth said.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Sky asked.

"No Sky he didn't hurt me but i did hurt him, Sky come here". Seth said.

Sky then went and sat next to her brother on the bed just as he wrapped an arm around her pulling her close to him.

"Sky listen don't be afraid to tell me anything alright i promise that i will always be here for you, i will always protect you, you don't have to be afraid to tell me anything. If you wanna talk to me then just talk to me you don't have to hide anything from me alright". Seth said.

"Alright". Sky said.

"We should get packed up we head out in the morning". Seth said.

"Ok". Sky said.

The siblings then finished packing then changed for bed, Sky laid next to Seth curled into his side just as she was starting to fight sleep.

"Go to sleep Sky it's alright, i'm right here sweetheart i'm not going anywhere". Seth said.

"G'night Seth". Sky said falling asleep.

Seth then kissed the top of her head. "Good night Sky sweet dreams".

He then wrapped a protective arm around her and held her in a protective hold as he fell asleep then tomorrow he and Sky will be in Davenport to see their mom.


	5. Chapter 5

Seth and Sky were packing up their stuff then headed to the airport since they were going to visit their mother in Davenport and more importantly Seth wanted to talk to her about James. Once they got to the airport Seth got a coffee and Sky a hot chocolate.

"Are you excited to see mom, Sky?" Seth asked.

"I'm super excited to see her". Sky said.

There flight was then called to board and they headed that way and they were seated, Sky sat by the window while Seth sat in the middle. After a while of flying Sky fell asleep with her head on Seth's shoulder and he got a blanket to cover her up while he started to doze in and out of sleep till he was sleep. He was then awoken by Sky shaking him.

"What is it Sky?" Seth asked.

"Were about to land". Sky said.

"Alright". Seth said.

Once their flight landed Seth got a rental and headed to his mother's house with his sister.

"Come on Seth I wanna go see mom". Sky said.

" Alright alright calm down Sky". Seth said.

"How much longer?" Sky asked.

"Not that long Sky". Seth said.

"Dad's not coming is he?" Sky asked.

"No he isn't". Seth said.

"What if he does and he tries to take me from you and mom, I don't want him to". Sky said.

" Sky, dad won't come around and i promise that he won't take you away from me or mom. He won't ever hurt you again not while I'm around". Seth said.

Before Sky could reply Seth had arrived at his mother's house making Sky excited and bounce in the seat, once Seth put the car in park Sky wasted no time in jumping out of the car and up to the door. Seth chuckled at his sister's actions but he couldn't blame her he missed their mother too but not as much as Sky, he quickly got the bags and headed to the porch where his sister was and he let her ring the door bell. Then a woman opens the door and a smile appears on her face when she saw her children.

"Seth, Sky, come in". Jennifer said.

"Mom I missed you". Sky said hugging her mom.

"I missed you too honey". Jennifer said.

"Its good to see you mom". Seth said.

"Its great to see you too son". Jennifer said.

Seth tthen needed to talk to his mom in private and she knew it.

"Sky, honey go on up to your room so I can talk to your brother. Lunch will be ready soon". Jennifer said.

"OK mom". Sky said.

Sky then went to her room while Seth and his mom went to the kitchen to talk.

"Mom why didn't you tell me about what dad was doing?" Seth asked.

"Son you have to understand when he threatened to take Sky from me in the divorce i didn't want that to happen so I kept quiet to keep her safe". Jennifer said.

"You could have still called me I would have helped you". Seth said.

"Seth he told me if I told anyone even you he would have deemed me an unfit parent and took Sky from me I wasn't gonna let that happen". Jennifer said.

"That bastard". Seth murmured.

"Seth that still your father so watch what you say". Jennifer said.

"Mom you can't be serious what has he done to actually be called my father he's doing the same thing to Sky that he did to me". Seth said.

"Why do you think i sent her to you? So she doesn't get caught up in any of mess. She needs someone to watch her, guide her, protect her, be a father figure to her. She needs someone like you, its your job as her older brother to protect her and watch her". Jennifer said.

"Mom you could have still told me i could have helped you no matter what he would have done". Seth said.

"I wasn't gonna let him take Sky i did what i had to do to protect us. To protect Sky. Once the divorce was over i admit i was a little out of hand and couldn't take care of her so i gave her your information and sent her to you". Jennifer said.

"Well you don't ever have to worry about him ever again". Seth said.

"As long as the both of you are safe that's all that matters". Jennifer said.

There was a knock on the door confusing both mother and son.

"Are you expecting someone mom?" Seth asked.

"No". Jennifer said.

Seth then went to open the door and a scowl appeared on his face.

"What in the hell do you want James". Seth hissed.

"I want to see my daughter, what are you doing here". James replied.

"Its none of your damn business why I'm here and no your not seeing Sky so go back to wherever the hell you came from and don't come back". Seth said.

"Seth who is it?" Jennifer asked coming to the door.

"Hello Jen". James said.

"James what are you doing here?" Jennifer asked.

"I came to see Sky i didn't think that was a problem". James said.

"Your damn right its a problem". Seth said.

"Seth she's a child she makes stuff up". James said.

"Your a real piece of work ya know. Sky maybe a child but i know she doesn't lie and she sure as hell didn't lie from what she told me". Seth said.

"Seth what are you talking about?" Jennifer asked.

"You wanna tell her dad or should I?" Seth asked.

"Tell me what". Jennifer said.

"When you weren't around and he came to see Sky he was drunk off his ass while he was around her". Seth said.

"James have you lost your damn mind what the hell would possess you to be around a child while your drunk!" Jennifer yelled.

"Of course believe her and not me its always been like that". James said.

While Sky was up in her room she heard her mom and brother arguing with someone but she didn't know who so she opened the door and listened, she couldn't hear so she went towards the steps and saw that her mom and Seth were arguing with their father. She got scared on why he would be there she didn't know and didn't care why he was there she ran back to her room and slammed the door making the adults turn towards the steps.

"Look before you make matters worse just leave dad alright just leave and don't come back. Stay away from me, mom and Sky. We don't want or need you around anymore". Seth said.

"Jen please". James said.

"You get the hell off my property and stay the hell away from my kids". Jennifer said.

James then stormed away then Seth shut the door and turned to his mother.

"I'll go talk to Sky". Seth said.

"Alright lunch will be ready soon". Jennifer said.

Seth went up to talk to his sister and when he put his ear to the door he heard sobbing which broke his heart and got him pissed at the same time he goes in.

"Sky he's gone now". Seth said.

"Why was he here?" Sky asked.

"He wanted to see you". Seth replied.

"Well i don't ever want to see him". Sky said.

"You don't have to, you don't have to see dad if you don't want too". Seth said.

"I was always afraid that he might take me from mom and he still might". Sky said.

"Hey remember what i said he won't take you from me or mom". Seth said.

"You don't know the people he knows, he always said that he had friends in high places and if mom told what he was doing he have them do something". Sky said.

"Well don't worry i give you my word he won't ever take you anywhere and he won't do anything to hurt you". Seth said.

"How can you be so sure?" Sky asked.

"Have i ever lied to you before?" Seth asked.

"No". Sky replied.

"Sky as long as i'm around dad won't get anywhere near you". Seth said.

Before Sky could reply their mom called them down for lunch and they went down, while they ate lunch Sky told their mom how cool it was that she was traveling with Seth and whenever they went to a new city she would send a postcard. Jennifer was happy that Sky and Seth were getting along even after meeting for the first time in 12 years she wondered why Seth hadn't asked her about that yet but they'll talk about it later when Sky isn't around.

"Mom can i go outside please". Sky asked finishing her lunch.

"Just stay in the back yard and don't go anywhere". Jennifer said.

Sky then went out the back door while Jennifer started to clean up from the lunch.

"I'm sorry i didn't tell you about Sky". Jennifer said.

"Mom it's not a big deal". Seth said.

"Yes it is, you missed out on everything Seth i wanted to tell you but you just got into wrestling school and i didn't wanna bother you. You finally found something you were good at and you went and followed your dream i didn't wanna bother you i wanted to wait for the right time to tell you". Jennifer said.

While the mother and son continued to talk Sky was in the back yard playing with her basketball set then someone snuck up behind her scaring her causing her to let out a small scream.

"Sky, sweetheart it's me". James said.

"What do you want?" Sky asked.

"I wanted to see you". James said.

"Well i don't want to see you". Sky snapped.

"Sweetheart i made some mistakes can't you forgive me". James said.

"No i can't". Sky said.

Seth and Jennifer heard Sky scream so they run out to see James talking to her which gets them both pissed off, they then go down to the yard to see what the problem is. Sky sees her mother and brother coming so she runs towards them hiding behind Seth.

"I told you to leave and stay away from Sky". Jennifer said.

"She still my daughter". James said.

"See the last time i checked i was awarded full custody of Sky in the divorce and it was my decision if i wanted to give you joint custody and since i don't along with the fact that she doesn't wanna see you, you don't see her at all now i'm giving you 5 seconds before i call the cops on you for trespassing. Now get the hell off my property". Jennifer said.

"Look i made mistakes but i can get help". James said.

"Like i haven't heard that before dad, i will not let you do the same thing to Sky that you did to me that's not happening. Sky needs someone to look out for her, watch her, protect her, guide her through life to make sure she doesn't make mistakes, she needs someone to be there for her. You were never there for me dad and your not there for Sky". Seth said.

"Just leave James and don't come back and if you come back around me or my children i will have a restraining order placed on you". Jennifer said.

"You'll be very sorry". James said.

"Mom take Sky in the house i'll be inside in just a minute". Seth told his mom.

"Come on honey". Jennifer said.

Sky took her mom's hand and they went inside closing the door then once they were safely inside Seth turned to his father with an evil vicious glare in his eyes.

"Dad so help me god if you do one thing to mom or Sky i promise you that you will highly regret it, when you left that means you didn't want anything to do with us anymore so just stay gone if you don't want anything to do with us. Why do you have to do the same thing to Sky that you did to me? She doesn't deserve that and you damn well know it". Seth said.

"Seth i'm just messed up right now i need help". James said.

"Do you know how many times i lost count with you saying that? That's just an excuse dad. Just leave and don't come back, and like i said if you do anything to my mom or my sister you will highly regret it. If anything happens to either of them i will hunt you down to the ends of this earth and show you what i am made up". Seth said.

James then left just as Seth sighed going back inside to check on his mom and sister, once inside he saw that Sky went to her room and his mom was drinking coffee.

"Seth what are we gonna do? He's not gonna stop no matter what we do he won't stop". Jennifer said.

"I have an idea". Seth said.

Seth then got his jacket on just as his mom did then they called Sky down they then left the house and went to the police station, once there Jennifer got a restraining order against James and he isn't allowed a thousand yards near Jennifer, Seth, Sky, or the house and if he violates it he will go to jail. On the way home they stopped for take out for dinner but the whole time they didn't know that James was following them, once at home they all ate dinner and watched tv for a little while. It reached 10 pm and it was time for Sky to go to bed.

"Alright Sky time for bed". Jennifer said.

"Seth can you tuck me in?" Sky asked.

"Sure Sky come on". Seth said.

Seth then brought his sister up to her room and looked around the room to see a lot of wrestling posters.

"I see you like wrestling". Seth said.

"I love wrestling that's what i wanna do when i grow up". Sky said.

"You wanna wrestle?" Seth asked surprised.

"Yeah it's fun and you get to travel to different places". Sky said.

"Well if you wanna wrestle when your older you need to get some sleep come on kiddo into bed". Seth said.

Sky crawled up into her bed and Seth pulled the covers back then tucked them around her when she got comfortable.

"Can you turn my music on Seth?" Sky asked.

"Sure". Seth said.

He then turned the IPod on then he saw his sister about to fall asleep.

"G'night Seth". Sky said falling asleep.

"Sweet dreams Sky". Seth said.

Seth then kissed his sister's head then cut her light out just as he left her room and shut the door, he saw that his mom went to bed so he figured he could stay up for a little bit. It was around midnight that Seth went to bed in his room he checked to make sure the house was locked up, he checked in on his mom and sister before going to bed he then went to his room and went to sleep.

During the night James quietly unlocked the doors to the house and quietly made his way upstairs and went to Sky's room entering as quiet as possible he tip toed over to the bed and held his breath just as she moved then once she stopped he continued to move towards her and picked her up, Sky felt herself being lifted and when she saw who she was about to scream when James covered her mouth with a cloth and she passed out, he then left her room and shut the door behind him he brought her outside and buckled her in then left the house and no one saw a thing.

The next morning

Seth was awoken by the sound of his mother screaming and crying so he got up and went out to see what the problem was.

"Mom what's the matter?" Seth asked.

"Someone took Sky". Jennifer cried.


	6. Chapter 6

When Seth heard what his mother told him he was pissed like never before he marched in his room quickly got dressed then tried to calm his mom down before she hyperventilated.

"Mom, mom hey listen to me we will get Sky back you have my word we will get her back alright". Seth said.

"What if we don't? Oh god my baby she must be so scared right now". Jennifer cried.

"Mom why don't you go lay down i'll handle this". Seth said.

"Seth please, please bring Sky home". Jennifer said.

"Oh believe me mom i will bring her home if it's the last thing i do". Seth said seriously.

Jennifer went to go lay down and rest while Seth made a few phone calls because he was gonna need back up. The first call was to Dean.

-Yeah Seth what's up. Dean said.

-How fast can you get to Davenport? Seth asked.

-What's wrong man? Dean asked.

-James took Sky last night. Seth said.

-What?! Dean yelled.

-I'm gonna need help so how fast do you think you can be here? Seth asked.

-Probably by tonight. Dean said.

-Thanks man. Seth replied.

-No problem.

Seth then hung up and called Roman.

-Hey Seth. Roman said.

-How fast can you get to Davenport? Seth asked.

-What's the problem? Roman asked.

-James took Sky last night. Seth said.

-I can be on the next plane out. Roman said.

-Thanks Rome. Seth said.

-Anytime Seth. Roman said.

Seth then hung the phone up and he just hopes that Sky will be alright.

Meanwhile

Sky is starting to come to, her head feels like it's going to explode, she was very dizzy, she didn't know what happened then it came back to her she saw her father last night in her room then after that it was blank. She saw that she was in a motel room and James was no where to be found, she was scared but she tried to stay brave. She then ransacked the room for a phone or something and couldn't find anything she was then startled when the door opened.

"Oh good your awake here's your breakfast". James said.

He handed her a bag of donuts and a milk and she took it with shaky hands.

"Why do you take me?" Sky asked.

"I told your mother she'd be sorry". James said.

"I wanna go home please i wanna go home, let me go". Sky cried.

"Not gonna happen". James said.

Sky then went to the bed and cried while James left but when he left he forgot his cell phone and didn't know it.

Meanwhile

Seth called the cops to put out a BOLO on his father and an AMBER Alert for his sister, he was trying not to freak out but he was scared that his father could take Sky out of the state or out of the country and he'd never see her again he was lost in his thoughts he didn't hear the cop talk to him.

"Mr Rollins do you have any idea who would take your sister?" The cop asked.

"Our father, he was here yesterday. He told my mom she'd be sorry". Seth replied.

"Can you tell us what happened". The cop said.

"My father came over yesterday and wanted to see my sister but my mother refused because after they got divorced she was awarded full custody, we told him to leave and we thought he left but he didn't. My sister was playing in the back yard and my mom and i heard her scream we go out to see my father talking to her we told him to leave again and that's when he said my mom would be sorry. He did this, he took my sister". Seth said.

"Alright we got recent pictures of both of them out, we have a BOLO out for your father and an AMBER Alert for your sister if anything happens we'll let you know". The cop said.

"Thank you". Seth said.

The cops left and Seth was trying to figure out what to do to find his sister, it's been hours since the cops left and they haven't found nothing Seth tried to keep his mom calm the whole time but she couldn't keep the tears at bay. It was nearing 8 pm and Seth looked outside he didn't know if Sky was scared of the dark but he knew she had to be scared to death, he then heard knocking on the door and he went to open it he saw his two best friends and his niece.

"Thanks for coming guys". Seth said.

"No problem Seth". Dean said.

"It'll be alright Uncle Seth you'll find Sky i'm sure of it". Sarah said.

"Thanks sweetheart". Seth said.

"Seth, honey who is it". Jennifer said.

"It's Dean, Sarah, and Roman". Seth answered.

Jennifer knew Dean, Sarah, and Roman very well she considered them family.

"Hi please please come in". Jennifer said.

"Thanks Jen and don't worry we'll find Sky". Dean said.

"Thank you Dean". Jennifer said.

"Sweetheart why don't you go up to Sky's room so we can talk to Seth". Dean said to his sister.

"Ok". Sarah said.

Dean kissed her head and she went up the steps going into Sky's room while the adults talked.

"So what do we know". Roman said.

"This has James written all over it i know he did this". Seth said.

"He took my baby". Jennifer cried.

Seth didn't want his mom to hear this so he took her up to her room and tried to calm her down, after 10 minutes Seth came back down stairs and he heard his phone ring.

-Hello. Seth answered.

-Seth? A little voice asked.

-Sky? Seth replied.

Meanwhile

After James left she found his cell phone on the table she knew James wouldn't be back for hours so she took his cell phone went in the bathroom and locked the door, she then remembered Seth's phone number and dialed it.

"Please answer Seth please". Sky muttered.

The phone started to ring which made her jump a little and clutched the phone for dear life then someone's voice came on the other end.

-Hello. Seth answered.

-Seth? Sky asked.

-Sky? Is that you? Seth asked.

-It's me, i wanna go home Seth. I don't wanna be with dad anymore. Sky cried.

-It's alright sweetheart you don't have to be with him anymore, can you tell me where you are. Seth replied.

-Were at a motel, he's gone and left me here. I want mom. Sky replied with a shaky voice.

-I know sweetheart but listen i'm coming alright, which motel are you at. Seth said.

Before Sky could reply she heard the front door open and James stumbling in which freaked her out.

-Seth he's back what do i do. Sky replied in a low voice.

-Where are you? Seth asked.

-The bathroom. Sky replied.

-Alright Sky listen to me carefully i want you to crawl out of the window and run as fast as you can away from the motel, once your far away enough call the police then call me. I'll come get you. Seth said.

-Ok. I love you Seth. Sky said.

-I love you too Sky. Seth replied.

Sky hung the phone up and proceeded to climb out the bathroom window and run as fast as she could, she then stopped to catch her breath then found a cop cruiser and ran to it knocking on the window.

"Hey you alright honey". The lady cop asked.

"No, my name is Sky and my dad took me i was able to run away from him". Sky said.

"I know you, your the girl that went missing last night". The cop said.

"I know it was my dad". Sky said.

"My name is Officer Jackson, where is your dad now". Jackson said.

"Probably at the motel passed out. I just wanna go home to my mom and brother". Sky said with tears pooling in her eyes.

"Alright calm down, do you think you could tell me where the motel is". Jackson said.

"It's like right down the road i don't know which room it is though". Sky said.

The cop then called for back up and within minutes a few more cruisers showed up lights and sirens, Sky went with one of the officers to the hospital to get her checked out while the others go arrest James. They get to the motel ask the clerk which room James is in and they go in quietly so they aren't caught, they then bash the door in and James stumbled out of bed on the floor.

"James Rollins your under arrest for the kidnapping of Sky Rollins you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law you have the right to an attorney if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as i read them to you". A cops said handcuffing him.

"Yes". James mumbled.

James is then going to the police station to be processed and then booked.

House

Seth then started to bounce his leg up and down nervously then tap his fingers together, Sky should have called him by now and she didn't he was starting to freak out.

"Dude calm down alright i'm sure the cops are doing everything they can do". Dean said.

"What if they don't find her? What if he took her out of the state? Out of the country?" Seth rambled.

"Seth you need to calm down alright just calm down". Roman said.

Before he could reply his phone rang making his heart drop into his stomach and he answered.

-Hello. Seth replied.

-Is this Seth Rollins? A woman's voice asked.

-This is he. Seth replied.

-My name is Officer Jackson, we found your sister. She's at the hospital getting checked out. Jackson said.

Seth sighed in relief and thanked the officer before hanging up then ran up to get his mom to tell her the news.

'What is it Seth?" Jennifer asked.

"They found Sky". Seth replied.

Hospital

Sky was still scared but she let the doctors check her over for injuries, once she was cleared she waited patiently for her mom and brother to show up, after 10 minutes an officer came to get her and told her that Seth and her mom was there she took the officer's hand as they went out. Tears pooled in her eyes when she saw her mom and brother along with Dean, Sarah, and Roman.

"Mommy!" Sky cried.

Sky then ran to her mom and Jennifer bent down and caught her daughter holding her tightly while kissing her head repeatedly and rubbing her back.

"It's alright now Sky everything's alright baby girl, mommy's here. Everything's gonna be fine". Jennifer soothed her daughter.

Sky then went to Seth who hugged her tightly and let the tears he's been holding in fall, the cops then approached Jennifer and she told them she wanted to press charges against James. Sky held on tightly to Seth not letting go anytime soon, this made Dean hold on to his sister tightly because he wouldn't know what to do if his sister was ever taken from him.

"Can we go home now?" Sky asked.

"Yeah let's go home". Seth said.

They then went home glad that this nightmare is over and they'll never have to see James ever again.


	7. Chapter 7

Seth was back on the road and Sky was with him, since the whole kidnapping incident Sky has had numerous nightmares every night. One night while Seth was sound asleep Sky was watching tv trying not to go to sleep, she soon started nodding off but woke up but she ended up falling asleep. During the night Sky started whimpering in her sleep which woke Seth up, Seth had heard soft whimpering coming from Sky so he turned the lamp on and attempted to wake his sister up.

"Sky wake up sweetheart come on wake up, sweetheart wake up it's just a dream it's all just a dream wake up come on". Seth said shaking her.

Sky kept tossing and turning in her sleep whimpering she then started to cry in her sleep, Seth had tried everything to wake her up but she wouldn't wake up he then picked his phone up and called Dean to see if he knew what to do. Seth knew Dean was a few rooms down but he didn't wanna leave his sister he dialed Dean's number and waited.

-What? Dean asked groggy.

-Dean it's me i need your help. Seth said.

-What's wrong? Dean asked.

-Sky's having a nightmare but she won't wake up, what should i do? Seth replied.

-First you pick her up and hold her then rock her back and forth then try and tell her to wake up. Dean said.

-You sure this'll work? Seth asked.

-Works with Sarah. Dean said.

-Thanks man. Seth said.

-No problem Seth. Dean said.

Seth then hung the phone up and proceed to do what Dean instructed him to do, he gently picked Sky up and held her in a protective hold and began to gently rock up.

"Sky it's alright sweetheart it's alright, it's a dream you're dreaming sweetheart wake up it's all just a dream wake up sweetheart just wake up". Seth whispered in her ear.

After a couple of minutes Sky's eyes had shot open and she looked around the room in a panic then up at Seth with a relieved face then clutched onto his shirt and started sobbing.

"It's alright Sky everything's alright now sweetheart, shh it's alright everything's alright now sweetheart shh it's ok it's alright. I'm here Sky i'm right here". Seth soothed her.

After a few minute Sky has stopped crying but remained in Seth's arms still clutching to his shirt.

"Sky you wanna talk about your nightmare it might help". Seth said.

Sky had took a deep breath before beginning her explanation.

"It was about the night dad took me only this time he took me he made you and mom watch as he took me, i tried to get away from him but he wouldn't let me go". Sky explained.

Seth's blood boiled at hearing that he wanted to find his father and beat the ever loving shit out of him for doing that to his sister.

"You don't have to worry about him anymore Sky, he's in jail he can't ever hurt you again and i won't let him hurt you or let him anywhere near you ever again". Seth said.

"I was really scared Seth, i thought he was gonna hurt me, or hurt you and mom". Sky cried.

Seth held his sister tighter as she started to cry again, he did the best he could to calm her until she cried herself to sleep on his chest while still holding his shirt so he gently moved her to his side holding her with a protective arm pulling her close to him. Seth stayed awake for a while but then ended up falling asleep.

The next morning

Seth was the first to wake up he looked down at his sister and saw that she was still asleep so he gently and quietly removed himself from her grip then went to his luggage to grab some clothes and went to shower, when he was finished he came out the bathroom and saw that his sister had woken up and watching tv.

"Morning Sky". Seth said.

"Morning". Sky said.

"Sky we need to talk". Seth said.

"What about?" Sky asked.

"You know d- James is in jail so you don't have to be scared or afraid anymore because he can't do anything to hurt you anymore". Seth explained gently.

Sky then had tears pool in her eyes as she went to hug her brother soaking his shirt so he picked her up and gently rocked her calming her down.

"It's alright sweetheart it's alright now he can't ever hurt you again you have my word". Seth said.

Once Sky had calmed down she sniffed then wiped her face then put her head down.

"In the nightmares they looked to real, he would take me and you or mom couldn't make it to me fast, they were all different and in some he...he would hurt either you or mom then take me". Sky said choking on a sob.

"Sky he won't ever hurt me, you or mom ever again because he's in jail and i won't let him hurt you or mom not if i have anything to say about it". Seth said.

"That's how he always got me to listen all he had to do was say that he'll do something to either you or mom if i didn't listen". Sky said.

Seth's blood boiled at this getting him more pissed and had more burning hatred for his father but he pushed those thoughts away for the time being he did know one thing for sure he needed a drink.

"Well he won't ever hurt me, you or mom because he's in jail and i won't let him hurt any of us". Seth said.

"You promise?" Sky said.

"I promise Sky". Seth said.

"I love you Seth". Sky said hugging him.

"I love you too sweetheart". Seth said hugging her back.

Once the hug broke between the siblings there was a knock on the door so Seth went to answer it and when he did he expected it to be Dean, Sarah and Roman but it wasn't. When Seth opened the door he saw nothing but red, his nostrils were flaring, he was pissed. James was at the door.

"What in the hell are you doing here? You're not suppose to come within a 200 feet of us". Seth hissed.

"Can i come in?" James asked.

"No you cannot". Seth snapped.

Seth pushed his father back then left the room going in the hallway.

"What are you doing here?" Seth asked.

"What i can't see my children?" James asked.

"Not after what you did to Sky". Seth said.

"Look i was angry at your mother because i wanted to see Sky and she wouldn't let me". James said.

"So you kidnap her?! Do you have any idea how scared and terrified you made her!" Seth yelled.

"It was the only way i could see her". James said.

"Do you have any idea what you did to Sky? She can't go to sleep without having a nightmare, she's scared and terrified that you come back for her. And if you ever threaten to do something to Sky or my mother ever again i promise you that will be the last thing you ever do i make myself clear". Seth said.

"Yes". James said.

"Now get out of here and don't show your face around here again". Seth said.

James then left leaving Seth to run his hands through his hair in a frustrated manner, coming down the hallway was Dean, Sarah, and Roman when they passed by James, Dean made sure to keep his sister by him because if James did anything to his sister Seth would be the very least of his worries.

"Hey you alright man". Roman said.

"Sweetheart go in the room with Sky so we can talk to Seth". Dean told his sister.

"Ok". Sarah said.

Sarah went inside the room and left the three men in the hallway.

"What was he doing here? I thought he couldn't come within like 200 feet of you or Sky". Dean said.

"He doesn't listen he never does". Seth said.

"So what did he want?" Roman asked.

"He wanted to see me and Sky". Seth said.

"But you didn't let him see Sky". Dean pointed out.

"Hell no, that son of a bitch isn't going anywhere near my sister". Seth said.

"Well don't worry Seth we won't let nobody hurt Sky". Dean said.

"Dean's right". Roman said.

"Let's get the girls and go we have a long day ahead of us". Seth said.

Seth and Dean went to get their sisters and once everyone had all their stuff they headed out for the arena but unaware to all of them James was following them,when they got to the arena Sky had a feeling something wasn't right in the pit of her stomach and she couldn't shake the feeling either so she made sure to stay by Seth's side especially since James paid them a visit. When Sarah looked around the parking lot she saw someone who was watching them and it freaked her out so she moved by her brother grabbing onto his jacket getting his attention.

"What's wrong sweetheart". Dean said.

"There's a guy staring at us". Sarah whispered.

Dean looked around and saw him he knew it was Seth's father so he nudged Seth's shoulder causing him to look back at his friend.

"What?" Seth asked.

"James is here". Dean said.

"What? Where?" Seth asked.

Dean pointed his head behind the group and Seth saw this time he was pissed because now not only did he come around again he came around with Sarah around and he wasn't gonna sit with that.

"I need you guys to take Sky inside and wait for me". Seth told his friends.

"Alright". They said.

"Sky go inside with them i'll be in inside in a few minutes". Seth said.

"Ok". Sky said.

Seth kissed the top of her head as she went in with Dean, Roman, and Sarah then Seth stormed over to his father.

"What the hell are you doing here? You can't be here James". Seth said.

"I want to talk to you Seth". James said.

"Well i don't want to talk to you and you really got some nerve coming around especially while my niece is around, James so help me if you do one thing to Sarah or Sky i will end you not to mention what Dean would do to you if you hurt his sister". Seth said.

"You would play uncle to a kid who's not even your real family?" James asked.

"She is my real family so are Dean and Roman, they are my family along with Sky and my mother". Seth snapped.

"Seth i made a mistake can you see past that". James said.

"Mistake? You kidnapped Sky! How the hell was that a mistake?" Seth replied.

James stayed silent before Seth spoke again.

"This is the last damn time i'm going to tell you, stay the hell away from me and Sky oh and a word of advice don't you dare come around Sky or my niece at all because i promise you that will be the last thing you ever do". Seth hissed.

Seth then went in trying to calm himself down but while he went in he didn't know that James was following him, when he got inside he saw that his sister was talking with Sarah while Dean and Roman were going over the game plan for the night but unaware to them they were being watched from afar.

"Dean can me and Sky go for a walk around". Sarah said.

"As long as you stay away from The Wyatts and The Authority it's fine with me, but when your finished come back to the hide out if we're not there go find Jimmy and Jey if you can't find them go to the girls. You hear me". Dean said.

"Yes". Sarah said.

"SKy the same thing goes for you understand". Seth said.

"Yes". Sky said.

Seth and Dean then kissed their sisters heads and let them go on their way, the guys headed to the hideout to prepare while the girls started on their walk while they were walking Sarah noticed something was wrong with Sky.

"Hey are you ok?" Sarah asked.

"Not really". Sky mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked.

"My dad came by the hotel and wanted to see me and Seth then he was in the parking lot earlier, you did the right thing by telling Dean". Sky said.

"I have to look out for you, were sisters remember". Sarah said.

Sky then smiled as they were walking Sky had heard someone calling her which confused her because hardly anyone knew about her so who was calling her? Her eyes then widened as she knew who was calling her.

"Sky". James called out.

"Is that-" Sarah started.

"It's my dad". Sky said in fear.

Sarah then looked for her phone but couldn't find it she remembered she left it with Dean, Sky looked for her phone then remembered she left it with Seth so they couldn't call anyone.

"What are we gonna do?" Sky asked.

"Dean said to go to the hideout". Sarah said.

"But the hideout is the other way". Sky said.

James came closer to the girls making them freak out more so Sarah had an idea.

"We have to find Jimmy and Jey or one of the girls". Sarah said.

"Let's just go". Sky said.

They then ran then James ran around the girls stopping them in their tracks, Sarah knew Sky was scared so she stood protectively in front of the young girl.

"Sky, sweetheart i just wanna see you". James said.

"Well i don't wanna see you". Sky snapped.

Sarah knew she shouldn't be in the middle of this but she wouldn't leave Sky by herself, she didn't know what to do. Sky didn't know what to do either so they started to slowly walk backwards then ran the other way then as they were running James followed them and picked Sky up again as she fought against him and called out for Sarah.

"Sarah!" Sky called.

Sarah stopped and turned around to see her friend in the clutches of her father so she went back to help.

"Hey! Let go of her". Sarah demanded.

Sarah then helped Sky try to free herself from James' hold but failed then when Sarah had a hold of Sky, James had knocked her back in the hall causing her to hit her head and pass out making Sky a bit afraid.

"Sarah". Sky cried.

James then realized what he did so he dropped Sky and ran off just as Sky went to check on Sarah.

"Sarah, wake up come on wake up please wake up". Sky said shaking her.

Sky then had an idea so she tried to get Sarah up on her feet and tried to carry her to Jimmy and Jey's locker room which wasn't far she struggled to maintain Sarah's weight so she stopped then she saw down the hall Jimmy and Jey so she ran to them.

"Jimmy! Jey! I need help". Sky cried.

"What's wrong Sky?" Jimmy asked.

"And where's Sarah?" Jey asked.

"My father followed us and when he got me Sarah tried to get me away from him but he knocked her into a wall and she passed out i carried her as far as i could". Sky explained.

"Sky where is she right now?" Jimmy asked.

"She's down the hall". Sky answered.

"I'll get Sarah you stay here with Jey and then when i get back i'll go get your brothers and Roman". Jimmy said.

Jimmy then went to get Sarah while Jey brought Sky in the room, she was on the verge of tears so Jey hugged her then Jimmy came in the room with a passed out Sarah so he laid her on the couch.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Sky asked.

"We don't know we have to bring her to the doctor to she how she is". Jey said.

"This is all my fault". Sky mumbled.

"Sky this wasn't your fault, why would you say that". Jimmy said.

"Sarah got hut because of me". Sky said.

"That had nothing to do with you i promise you that". Jimmy said.

"I just want Seth". Sky said.

Jimmy and Jey couldn't get Seth at the moment since he was in a match up with Luke Harper.

Ring

Half of the match has gone by and Seth was on a roll then as Eric Rowan was about to make a movie Dean made a move to then Roman came up beside Dean just as Bray Wyatt came up beside Rowan then Seth did a suicide dive knocking down the other two Wyatt members then went back to the match. Seth just got back in the ring and he got a big boot to the face and Harper went for the pin but Dean and Roman jumped in breaking it up then a brawl happened between The Shield and The Wyatts, The Shield came out on top standing tall in the ring while The Wyatts regrouped outside the ring and Bray had a mic laughing into it.

"My my you boys did a number on us but remember this, the little lambs still need to be protected". Bray said.

Dean knew what he was referring to and he got pissed just as well as Seth so he went for a mic.

"Wyatt so help me if you even go two feet near my sister i will end you!". Seth yelled.

The lights went out and just as they came back on two pictures were in the ring in front of Dean and Seth, they picked the pictures up and it was of them with their sisters. They figured out that they were being followed and didn't even know it they pocked the pictures and went back stage just as they got back there they saw Jimmy.

"Hey Jimmy what's up". Roman said.

"Seth, Dean don't freak out about what i'm about to say". Jimmy said.

"What happened". Dean said.

"The girls were walking in the hallway then Sky said that your father stopped them". Jimmy started.

"What? Where is she? Is she ok?" Seth asked panicked.

"She's fine but Sarah's not". Jimmy said.

Dean's eyes grew dark as he clenched his fist together he was ready for a fight now as was Seth.

"What happened Jimmy". Seth asked.

"Sky said that your father grabbed her and when Sarah tried to help he pushed her back into a wall, she's been out since". Jimmy said.

Dean and Seth were pissed and they wanted James' head for this but they had to maintain their anger so they can check on their sisters.

"Where are the girls?" Roman asked.

"In our locker room with Jey". Jimmy said.

They then went their and when they got their Seth practically swung the door opened and Sky saw her brother and ran to him while Dean tended to his sister.

"I'm sorry Seth i'm really sorry". Sky cried.

"Sweetheart you didn't do anything this wasn't your fault". Seth said gently.

"I'm sorry Dean i really am". Sky said.

"Sky what do you have to be sorry for you didn't cause any of this". Dean said.

"Sarah got hurt because of me, she tried to help me but she got knocked into that wall". Sky said.

Seth then took a hold of his sister and sat her down then when she refused to look at him he grabbed her chin gently and looked her in the eye.

"Sweetheart you has nothing to do with that, that was because of James not you he did it". Seth said.

Dean then picked his sister up bridal style as carried her to the trainer's room with Seth, Sky, and Roman in tow.

"Thanks guys for watching my sister and Sarah". Seth said.

"No problem Seth". Jimmy said.

"Anytime". Jey replied.

Dean had to wait in the hallway while Sarah was being evaluated so when the other got there the only choice they had was to wait.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Sky asked.

"The doctor's looking over her now but i'm sure she'll be fine". Seth said.

"Dean i'm really sorry this is all my fault". Sky said.

Dean then bent down to Sky's level and gently grabbed a hold of her shoulders.

"Listen kiddo what happened tonight with James that wasn't your fault or Sarah's fault that had nothing to do with either of you, i know Sarah tried to help you but he was stronger than the both of you so there was nothing either of you could have done. I don't blame this on you or Sarah". Dean explained gently.

"Sweetheart this was his fault not yours and not Sarah's it was his fault". Seth said.

Sky wiped her face just as the doctor came out after looking over Sarah.

"How my sister doc". Dean said.

"She has a bump on her head, when she wakes up she will have a headache so avoid things like bright lights and loud sounds she might have a concussion so if there are any changes in her bring her back". The doctor explained.

"Thanks doc". Dean said.

Dean then went in and sat with his sister and waited for her to wake up, after a while Sarah started to come to and she had one hell of a headache everything was fuzzy but she remembered what happened she looked over to her right side to see Dean holding her hand as he was dozing in and out of sleep while everyone else was asleep.

"De". Sarah said shaking him.

Dean jumped awake as he felt someone touch him but when he saw his sister awake he brushed the hair from her face.

"Hey sweetheart". Dean said.

"Is Sky ok?" Sarah asked.

"She's fine, she's with Seth right now". Dean said.

"My head is killing me". Sarah said.

"You hit your head pretty hard on the wall". Dean said.

"Can we get out of here". Sarah asked.

"Sure". Dean said.

He swiftly picked her up then woke Seth, Sky, and Roman, the second Sky was awake she started rambling apologizes to Sarah but she assured Sky she was ok. Once back at the hotel Dean and Seth had their sisters get ready for bed so while they were getting ready Dean pulled Seth in the hallway.

"Seth i'm going to kick James' ass for what he did". Dean said.

"I'm with you, he broke the restraining order twice so we'll call the cops and tell them". Seth said.

"Let's do it tomorrow for now we have to look after the girls and make sure they're ok". Dean said.

"Your right". Seth said.

"Hey i don't blame you for what happened i don't, you didn't know that he was following us or them so don't you dare think that this is your fault". Dean said.

Once the girls were fast asleep Roman went back to his room, Dean had fell asleep while Seth was on the patio drinking a beer then called his father.

-Hello. James answered.

-What in the hell is wrong with you?! Seth yelling in the phone.

-Hello to you too Seth. James said.

-You had some damn nerve putting your hands on my sister and my niece James. Seth growled.

-I only wanted to talk to your sister Seth that's all. James said.

-Yeah and what about my niece you pushed her into the wall so hard she might have a concussion. Seth replied back angrily.

-That was an accident Seth i didn't mean for that to happen. James said.

-Well since you broke the restraining order twice and you put your hands on my niece have a nice time telling that to the cops when i call them. Seth said.

-Think about this long and hard Seth i'm your father and i'm also Sky's father. James said.

-You were never my father and you were never Sky's father. Seth hissed.

-Seth if you do this you will regret this. James said.

Seth hung his phone up and drank the rest of his beer then went to sleep.

The next morning

Seth awoke to someone banging on the door he groaned and looked at his phone it was 7 in the morning, who the hell could it be this early? He didn't want it to wake Sky up so he went and answered it and when he did it was two cops.

"Can i help you?" Seth asked.

"Are you Seth Rollins?" A cop asked.

"Yes what's this about". Seth replied.

"You're under arrest for assault and battery as well as kidnapping". The cop said.


	8. Chapter 8

Seth was standing at his hotel door with two cops and he looks confused and a bit angry. He didn't do anything so why the hell is he being arrested? Unless...

"Could i ask who i assaulted?" Seth asked.

"A mister James Rollins. Says last night you beat him up then kidnapped his daughter". One cops said.

"Look officers you got this all wrong alright, i couldn't beaten my father last night because i was here with my friends, niece, and sister. And i didn't kidnap my sister either my mother gave me custody of her after she and my father divorced". Seth explained.

"That's not what he said". The cop said.

James came out with a big black eye, a busted lip, and a cut right above his left eyebrow, Sky then woke up from all the noise in the room so she went to the door to figure out what's going on.

"Seth is everything ok?" Sky asked.

"Can we not do this in front of her". Seth said.

"Let's go we're taking this down to the station". The cop said.

"I didn't do anything i wasn't anywhere near him last night, HE's the one with the restraining order against us". Seth said.

"We'll sort this down at the station". The other cop said.

"Seth what's going on? Why are they taking you?" Sky asked scared.

"It'll be alright sweetheart i promise what i want you to do is go to Dean's room and tell him to come to the police station". Seth said.

What broke Seth's heart is that tears were starting to pool in Sky's eyes then started to come down her cheeks as he wiped them away. Just as Sky was about to leave the room one of the cops stopped her.

"Sorry but she's coming with us we need her statement". The cop said.

Seth was beyond pissed at his father because he knew all this was a set up from the day before, they all went down to the lobby and Seth was lucky because he wasn't noticed but that was until Sarah saw him but he didn't know so she ran to her brother's room and opened the door in a panic.

"Sarah, what's wrong sweetheart?" Dean asked.

"Uncle Seth is being arrested". Sarah said.

"What?" Dean and Roman asked.

"I saw him being taken by two cops, Sky and James were there too". Sarah said.

"We need to get down there". Roman said.

"I know". Dean said.

"Uncle Seth isn't really going to jail is he?" Sarah asked.

"No sweetheart i'm sure this whole thing is a misunderstanding". Dean said.

The trio then got ready to head out while at the police station Seth was brought to an interrogation room while Sky is in a child's room with toys, paper, and crayons. In front of her was come cookies and a cup of milk just then a lady came in the room.

"Hi Sky my name is Alex". Alex said.

"Where's my brother?" Sky asked.

"He's being questioned but i wanted to talk to you". Alex said.

"What about?" Sky asked.

"Tell me something about yourself". Alex said.

"I like wrestling". Sky said.

"That's pretty cool". Alex said.

"Can i see my brother?" Sky asked.

"Sky the reason your brother is being questioned is because your father told the police that Seth beat him up and kidnapped you, is that true". Alex said.

"No. My brother never kidnapped me or beat up our father". Sky said.

"Sky you don't have to be scared or afraid to tell the truth, we won't let him hurt you". Alex said.

"I just said my brother didn't kidnap me or beat up our father plus he couldn't have done it last night anyway". Sky said.

"And why's that Sky". Alex replied.

"Because he was with me we were watching a movie and then we went to bed". Sky said.

"Did he tell you to say that?" Alex asked.

Sky was started to get angry, did these people not believe her?

"No he didn't tell me to say anything i'm telling the truth". Sky snapped.

Interrogation

Seth was sitting in a chair waiting on someone to come in till someone finally came in.

"Hi Seth i'm Olivia". Olivia said.

"I didn't do anything so why am i here and where's my sister". Seth said.

"Sky is with another officer. Your father came to us and said that you beat him then kidnapped your sister, is that true. ". Olivia said.

"No absolutely not. My father has a restraining order against us because he kidnapped my sister once before. My mother gave me temporary custody of my sister when she and James got divorced". Seth said.

"Why do you call him by his first name?" Olivia asked.

"Because he was a crap father to me and he's doing the same to my sister he doesn't deserve to be called 'dad' let alone to be a father". Seth said.

"So let's talk about what happened last night". Olivia said.

"I was doing a show, i'm a wrestler so i was at a show last night but before that James came to the hotel to see me and my sister but i wouldn't let him near my sister". Seth said.

"Why's that". Olivia said.

"For one she was scared of him, he kidnapped her once i wasn't letting him anywhere near my sister. Second he has a restraining order against us he's not allowed to come anywhere near me, my sister, or my mother". Seth said.

"Ok what happened after that". Olivia said.

"I told him to stay away from me and my sister or he would regret it, after that my friends, my niece, as well as myself and Sky then left to go to the arena so we wouldn't be late while me and my friends were getting stuff out of the car my niece had looked around the parking lot and saw that James had followed us there. I told my sister to go with my friends while i dealt with James". Seth said.

"What did you do?" Olivia asked.

"I told him he couldn't be there he continued to badger me about seeing my sister till i had enough and i went inside, my sister and my niece went for a walk and during that time they said that James was following them he then tried to grab my sister but my niece intervened that but James had knocked her into a wall so hard she was knocked out". Seth said.

"Your niece how old is she?" Olivia asked.

"11". Seth answered.

"If you have no other siblings than Sky how can this child be your niece?" Olivia asked.

"She's my friend's sister I've known him for a while and she started to call me 'Uncle'. Seth said.

"So what happened after she got knocked into the wall?" Olivia asked.

"Sky ran to two of my other co workers, they're cousins to one of my friends so they helped Sky and my niece. One of them stayed with my sister and niece while the other one came and got me and my friends he told us what happened and we were all panicked. Once we got there my niece was unconscious while my sister was scared and crying, we got my niece checked out by our doctor she hit her head so hard she might have gotten a concussion so we all went back to the hotel. There me and my friends went to our separate room for the night then me and my sister watched a movie she fell asleep so i went on the patio had a beer and called James". Seth continued.

"What took place during that phone call". Olivia asked.

"I told him after what he did to Sky and my niece that he was gonna pay for it he told me that i would regret it if i had hung up on him and i did". Seth said.

"So after you got off the phone with your father you never left the hotel for anything?" Olivia asked.

"No even if i did i wouldn't leave my sister by herself, if i go anywhere i would either take her with me or leave her with my friends i would never leave my 12 year old sister by herself". Seth said.

Dean, Roman and Sarah arrived to the police station to see Seth but they had to wit since he was still in interrogation so they had to wait, Sarah laid her head on her brother's shoulder while Roman was pacing. An officer that was pertaining to Seth's case came to see Dean and Roman while Sarah stayed in her seat they were then brought to be questioned. After they were questioned they were brought out to the front and what Dean saw pissed him off, he saw James talking with his sister.

"Get the hell away from my sister you son of a bitch!" Dean roared.

Sarah jumped when she heard her brother yell like that she then ran to him hiding behind him as he took a protective stance in front of her he didn't care if he was in a police station nothing won't stop him from beating the hell outta James.

"Hello Dean, Roman". James said.

"Why the hell are you going around my sister?" Dean growled.

"I just wanted to say hi". James said.

"Oh you just wanted to say 'hi' well then". Dean said sarcastically.

Dean then took a swing at James knocking him to the floor then kicking him a few times then giving a couple more punches to his head before a few officers pulled him off of James.

"That was for my sister and if you ever come around her, Sky or Seth again i will personally kick your ass". Dean said.

While Seth was in the interrogation room he as well as Olivia heard a commotion from out in the lobby so they went out and saw James on the floor covered in some blood and a few bruises while Dean tended to his sister and Roman was talking to another officer.

"What happened here". Seth said.

"That bastard was talking to Sarah". Dean said.

"What? Sweetheart are you ok?" Seth replied bending down to his niece's level.

"I'm fine he just scared me that's all". Sarah said gripping her brother's pants leg.

"You believe me now? He set this all up, he caused all of this, he was just mad because he couldn't get my sister". Seth said.

Sky was still in the child's room by herself this time and when she heard the commotion from the hallway she opened the door looking around to make sure she's in the clear then she ran to the lobby where she saw her brother along with Dean, Sarah, and Roman so she ran and hugged her brother from behind.

"Sky there you are". Seth said in relief.

"Are you ok Seth?" Sky asked.

"I'm fine sweetheart, are you ok?" Seth replied.

"I'm ok". Sky said.

Seth kept his sister by his side the whole time then James left and Seth was still in the station with his friends.

"Seth we can't prove that your father set this up so what were going to do is set up a sting operation and were going to see if he'll confess it". Olivia said.

"So am i cleared? I'm free to go". Seth said.

"Yes but we will be in contact with you to set this up". Olivia said.

The five people then left while Seth was still highly pissed when James got him arrested and it happened in front of his sister that crossed the line he stepped away from his sister and friends for a minute to call his mother to tell her what happened.

-Hello. Jennifer said.

-Mom it's me. Seth said.

-Seth? Honey what's wrong, is Sky ok? Jennifer asked.

-She's fine mom but look d- James did something. Seth said.

-What did he do? Did he hurt you or Sky? Jennifer asked panicked.

-Yesterday he came to the hotel we were staying at then he came to the arena followed us inside, when Sky and Sarah took a walk he followed them he tried to take Sky but Sarah tried to stop him and he knocked her into a wall then left. Then went to the police this morning and told them that i beat him and kidnapped Sky. Seth explained.

-What?! Jennifer screamed.

-Don't worry mom i'm out they believed my story but don't have proof that he set it up so they are setting an operation up to catch him. Seth said.

-I'm on my way out. Jennifer said.

-Mom you don't have too i can handle it. Seth said.

-I'm coming out Seth. Where's Sky? Jennifer replied.

-She's right here. Seth said.

-Can i talk to her? Jennifer asked.

-Yeah hold on. Seth said.

Seth tapped his sister's shoulder as she turned around.

"Mom wants to talk to you". Seth said.

Sky then happily took the phone from her brother and talked with her mom.

-Hi mommy. Sky said.

-Hi baby, are you ok? Are you behaving for your brother? Jennifer asked.

-I'm ok mom and i'm behaving. Sky said.

-That's good honey, can i talk to your brother sweetie. Jennifer said.

-Ok mom i love you. Sky said.

-I love you too baby. Jennifer said.

Sky then handed the phone back to her brother.

-Seth i'm coming out now. Jennifer said.

-Alright call me when you get here. Seth said.

-Alright i love you sweetheart. Jennifer said.

-I love you too mom. Seth said.

Seth then put his phone back in his pocket he was lost in his thoughts but Sky broke him out of it when she tugged on his hand.

"Seth, Seth, Seth". Sky said.

"Sorry, what is it Sky". Seth said.

"Can we go to the park please". Sky said.

"Yeah can we Dean please". Sarah said to her brother.

"It's alright with me". Dean said.

"It's ok with me". Seth said.

They then took Sky and Sarah to the park for a little while so they can let off so steam so while the girls are playing Dean and Roman noticed something is wrong with Seth.

"Hey you ok?" Roman asked.

"No, i mean what kind of father gets his own son arrested on false charges". Seth said.

"I couldn't tell you man". Roman said.

"I never knew mine so i don't know that was just so messed up". Dean said.

"My mom said she's coming out i told her what happened". Seth said.

"How'd she take the news?" Roman asked.

"She was pissed and she's on her way right now. James needs his ass kicked". Seth said.

"Already ahead of you". Dean smirked.

"Dean what did you do?" Seth asked.

"Well when i caught that bastard next to Sarah he got up and i swung at him kicked him a few times then hit him a few more times". Dean said.

"Is that what i heard?" Seth asked.

"Yup, i wasn't gonna let him get away with what he did to you guys or Sarah". Dean said.

"Thanks man". Seth said.

"Anytime". Dean said.

"When i was Sky's age he started doing the same thing to me, first it'll start out as not coming home for a day or so then it started turning into weeks then months till i had it when i had and my mom had it, she told him to get his act together or get out and don't come back". Seth said.

"What'd he do?" Roman asked.

"He got his act together for a while but i knew the whole time that he was out he was really cheating on my mom hell i caught him doing it i just never had the courage or heart to tell my mom then when i was 17 i had enough money saved up and i left i went to wrestling school". Seth said.

"How'd your dad react?" Dean asked.

"He didn't like it he never wanted me to wrestle he wanted me to go for his company, i never wanted that so when i left my mom supported my decision. Now 12 years later he's doing the same thing to Sky and i'll be damned if i let that happen doing it to me was one thing but i won't let him do it to my sister". Seth said.

"So what are you gonna do about it?" Roman asked.

"I might have joint custody with my mom so that way we both will have her i'll get her for a certain amount of time and my mom will get her the other times". Seth said.

"That might work". Roman said.

"It might sounds good enough". Dean said.

"Dean did you ever try doing joint custody with Sarah?" Seth asked.

"Hell no, ain't nobody keeping my sister away from me for any amount of time i don't care who they are, if anyone wants to see her they can call and ask to see her or visit but no i never did joint custody i don't like it i never have". Dean said.

"Did her father ever try for custody of her?" Seth asked.

"Once but he lost and i won full custody that dick can't even get visitation without my consent and that ain't happening". Dean said.

Seth looked over towards his sister and niece playing lost in his thoughts.

"I just don't see how someone can do that to a kid". Seth said.

"Me either". Dean said.

"I couldn't do that, my daughter means everything to me i couldn't do that to her. Every child needs a father in their life or they are going to grow up and make mistakes". Roman said.

"Hey i turned out fine and so did Sarah". Dean said.

"I turned out ok but once i got old enough i knew i never needed my father anymore, i was 15 went to school and had a part time job i didn't need him for anything the only people i need are my mom, Sky, you guys, and Sarah you are my family and i wouldn't trade you guys for the world". Seth said.

Dean and Roman patted Seth's shoulder they then saw James coming towards them so Seth slipped his phone out and decided to record the conversation with James.

"Hello boys". James said.

"What the hell do you want?" Seth asked.

"Seth i'm sorry that i did that to you i was angry". James said.

"That's it? You were angry so you had me arrested?" Seth asked in anger.

"People do stupid stuff out of anger son". James said.

Seth then got up pissed off getting in his father's face.

"You are to NEVER call me that again, i was never your son to begin with all you were and ever will be is a sperm donor that's it. I didn't need you since i was what 13, 14, i never needed you that's why when i had the chance to leave i left. All you have ever done was hurt me, my mother, and my sister and my niece you're not gonna do it. I became the man i am today without you, i have a job, a career, all of it and i did it without you. You're not going to do the same thing to Sky that you did to me that's not gonna happen because i won't let it happen". Seth said.

"Seth what i did was a huge mistake i was angry at you and all i wanted to do was see Sky that's all". James said.

"Mistake? Mistake? That wasn't a mistake you meant to do that because i wouldn't let you see Sky so don't play that old mistake card i'm not a 12 year old naive little kid anymore, i'm not stupid and i'm not dumb". Seth said.

"Alright it wasn't a mistake you happy, all i wanted to do was see my children and i couldn't even do that so yes i did have you arrested it was so i could see Sky". James said.

"You mean get custody of her which you don't have". Seth said.

Seth was getting fed up with James and he was about to lose his patience real fast.

"Look just get the hell out of here your not even suppose to be anywhere near us, i don't want you around me, my sister, my mother, my friends, or my niece, i hear or catch you around any of them so help me god James i will end you". James said.

James then walked away and once that was finished Seth had stopped the recording and saved it on his phone.

"You got it?" Roman asked.

"I got it". Seth confirmed.

Sky and Sarah then went back to their brothers.

"Seth why was he here? He's not gonna take me again is he?" Sky questioned.

"No sweetheart he's not". Seth said.

They then went back to the station and Seth gave his phone over to the cops and let them listen to it.

"Well is that enough?" Seth asked.

"It is". Olivia said.

"So are you going to arrest him?" Seth asked.

"You bet we are". Olivia said.

"I can tell you that he's at a bar getting drunk". Seth said.

The cops then moved out as they went to search for James and found him at a local bar getting drunk.

"James Rollins stand up and put your hands behind your back your under arrest for perjury, assault and battery, attempted kidnapping, and contempt of court, you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law you have the right to an attorney if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as i explained them". Olivia stated.

"What contempt of court charge?" James asked.

"You were ordered to stay away from your children and ex wife you broke that so your in contempt of court". Olivia said.

James then got up as they arrested him and brought him to the precinct and booked him, the whole time Seth was smirking while holding a hand on his sister's shoulder. They all went back to the hotel and once they were in the lobby Seth believed he saw his mother.

"Mom?" Seth asked.

Jennifer turned around and saw her children then ran to them hugging them while Roman, Dean, and Sarah went up to their room so Seth and Sky could spend time with their mom.

"How did you get out here so fast?" Seth asked.

"I drove here how else, but anyway i wanted to see my babies". Jennifer said.

Sky hugged her mother tightly and she hugged her back.

"How's my girl doing?" Jennifer asked Sky.

"I'm good mommy". Sky said.

"I'm glad to hear that sweetheart". Jennifer said.

"Why don't we go get dinner". Seth said.

They all then went to the hotel restaurant and ordered dinner, Sky was eating her chicken with mashed potatoes and green beans quietly while Seth and his mother talked.

"So what happened are you ok honey". Jennifer said.

"Mom i'm fine all they did was question me nothing bad happened". Seth said.

"Well it's not everyday that my boy gets arrested on false charges". Jennifer said.

"I do got some good news mom". Seth said.

"What is it?" Jennifer asked.

"We never have to deal with James again, i recorded our conversation from earlier and handed it over to them, they arrested him for perjury, assault and battery, attempted kidnapping and contempt of court. We may never see him again". Seth said.

"I'm glad that he's just out of our lives for good. Seth i never told you how proud i am of you sweetheart, after every thing you accomplished you did it all on your own without ever asking for help you are a wonderful man i knew i raised you right. You are the best role model for Sarah and Sky, i couldn't be more proud of you honey". Jennifer said.

Seth felt a tear coming down his cheek and he wiped it away, after a while of talking Sky then fell asleep with her head on Seth's shoulder and he looked down to see his sister sleeping peacefully.

"She's out". Seth said.

"Well i think i should head home i have a long drive". Jennifer said.

"Mom stay the night i don't want you driving out this late you know how some people are especially at night". Seth said.

"I'll stay the night i'm too exhausted to drive anyway". Jennifer said.

Seth then picked up his sister as he and their mother went up to his room, he then laid Sky down on the bed and covered her up while he quickly changed for bed then Jennifer changed for bed.

"Good night mom". Seth said.

"Good night honey". Jennifer said.

They then went to sleep, during the night Seth woke up to use the bathroom then get some water once he was finished he checked on his sister and smiled as she was still sleeping peacefully nightmare free. They were glad that they never have to deal with James ever again.


	9. Chapter 9

Now that they never have to deal with James again Seth and Sky were back on the road just as their mother went back home, Seth had noticed that his sister was clingy the first week he brushed it off figuring she was still a bit scared from their father. The preteen still felt so guilty for what James had done to Sarah she kept trying not to think about it but when she saw Sarah her mind went back to it. Whenever she looked towards the other girl she got tears in her eyes.

"Sky you alright?" Seth asked.

"No". She sniffed.

Seth then took a hold of his sister's hand and brought her away from everyone and tried to figure out what was wrong.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Seth asked wiping a couple of tears from her eyes.

"It's my fault for what happened to Sarah". Sky said.

"Hey that's not your fault that was James' fault not yours". Seth said calmly but firmly.

"But if i had just went with him then that wouldn't have happened to Sarah". Sky said.

"Listen Sky you don't know what he was planning to do so you can't say it's your fault, what happened wasn't in anyway your fault, it wasn't my fault it was James' fault". Seth said.

"But-" She said but was cut off.

"There are no buts Sky it wasn't your fault and you can't let it get to you". Seth said.

"Alright". Sky said.

"Good girl". Seth said then kissing her temple.

He then went back to his friends since it was the day of the Elimination Chamber ppv and they were going against The Wyatt family so while they were talking Sarah wanted to try to talk to Sky.

"Hey you ok?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know". Sky replied.

"You know it wasn't your fault for what happened to me right. I don't blame you for what happened". Sarah said.

"I just feel guilty because it was my dad that did it". Sky said.

"But you didn't know what he was going to do so you can't blame yourself". Sarah said.

"If i went with him he wouldn't have done that". Sky said.

"But if you had went with him you wouldn't know what he would do to you". Sarah said.

"I'm sorry". Sky said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for you didn't do anything". Sarah said.

"I'm gonna try and move past this but it'll take a while". Sky said.

"It's gonna take time Sky". Sarah said.

"You think the guys will let us walk around?" Sky asked.

"I don't know Dean has been driving me crazy with his over protectiveness". Sarah said.

"Seth has been too but brothers what can you do". Sky said.

"We can try and ask". Sarah said.

The girls then went to their brothers and Sky spoke up. "Seth". Sky said.

"What is it Sky". Seth said.

"Do you think i could walk around i'll have Sarah with me". Sky said.

"Can i go Dean please". Sarah said.

Seth then looked over at Dean then down at his sister, he didn't want Sky to leave his sights after what had happened Dean was the same way but they knew that they couldn't keep their sisters glued to their sides forever.

"Alright but you are to keep your phone with you at all given times and you are not to go anywhere near the authority or the Wyatts do you understand me". Seth said firmly.

"The same goes for you Sarah you hear me". Dean added.

"Yes". They said.

"When you're finished you come straight back to the hideout". Seth said.

"Ok". They said.

The two girls then happily ran off and Seth sighed sadly. "What's wrong?" Roman asked.

"It's Sky, she still blames herself for what happened to Sarah". Seth said.

"Did you talk to her?" Dean asked.

"Repeatedly but she still blames herself, she feels guilty because it was our dad that did it". Seth said.

"Give her time Seth she's gonna need time to heal". Roman said.

"Hey back when Sarah's dick father tried to get custody of her she wouldn't talk to me or anybody for almost a month i just had to give her time and space". Dean said.

"I want her to open up to me but she won't". Seth said.

The two toned then had an idea so he went away from his friends and pulled his phone out making a call.

-Hello. Jennifer answered.

-Mom it's me. Seth replied.

-Seth? Is everything alright? Is Sky ok? Jennifer asked panicked.

-Mom calm down everything's fine but i do have to talk to you about Sky. Seth said.

-What is it? Jennifer asked.

-She's blaming herself for what James did and i don't know how to get it out of her head, what should i do? Seth asked.

-Have you tried talking to her about it? Jennifer asked.

-All the time but she still feels guilty about it god i wanna punch that dick in his face. Seth said.

-Seth language, you may be a grown man but you know i hate that kind of language. Jennifer scolded her son.

-Sorry mom it's just...mom after all he's done though he hurt Sarah so bad she has a concussion and now Sky feels guilty for it, she shouldn't have to feel guilty or sorry for what James did. It pisses me off just thinking about it.

-Seth. Jennifer said warning her son.

-Sorry mom, i just don't know what to do. Seth said.

-Maybe she could come home for a little bit and the two of us could spend time together. Jennifer said.

Seth had felt his heart break. -When do you want me to bring her home? He asked.

-Maybe tonight if you're up for it. Jennifer said.

-I'll see what i can do i gotta go mom, i'll see you later. Seth said.

-I'll see you later baby, i love you. Jennifer said.

-I love you too mom. Seth said.

He hung his phone up and wiped his eyes from the tears that started forming, he had gotten use to having his sister with him again and now she has to go home.

"You alright?" Dean asked breaking him from his thoughts.

"Not really". Seth mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Roman asked.

"I called my mom to see what i could do about Sky and she said that Sky could go home for a bit". Seth said.

"It won't be so bad man it's just for a little bit it won't be forever". Dean said.

"But it could be forever, i just got use to having her with me and i hate the idea of both of them at home by themselves not knowing anything about James or where he could be". Seth said.

"James is in jail man he's not gonna hurt Jen or Sky he's not stupid". Dean said.

"You really don't know him like i do he'll know if i'm not around he will do something and once i hear about it he bolt or deny everything, he's done it my whole life like i said before what he did to me he's doing the same to Sky. I remember when i was 11 and i was on the floor doing my homework just like a normal kid then he came home". Seth said.

*Flashback*

17 years ago

A young Seth Rollins was sitting on the living room floor of his home doing his homework while his mother was in the kitchen doing dinner, his father hadn't come home just yet and to him he was actually happy about that. He didn't know what was going on with his father but whatever it was it was starting to scare the young boy. Just then the front door with a brute force, Seth then felt fear in his body as his father walked through the door drunker than hell and when he was drunk he was very violent.

"Oh James honey your home, how was your day". Jennifer said trying to ease the situation.

"It was fine, where the hell is my dinner?" James slurred.

"It's in the kitchen, Seth honey come on dinner's ready". Jennifer said.

"Coming mom". Seth said.

Once the three were in the kitchen they had began eating, Seth was terrified right now he kept looking at his mother for comfort she gave him her warm motherly smile. Everything was quiet until Seth had accidentally knocked over his cup of milk getting it everywhere, when the young boy looked over at his father his brown eyes were widen in absolute fear and terror.

"I'm sorry dad it was an accident". Seth said quickly.

"You little brat! You think i buy this for you to spill!" James yelled slurring his words.

"James calm down it was an accident". Jennifer said.

"You shut the hell up and stay out of this!" James yelled at his wife. He then looked over to Seth who already had tears streaming down his face. "Oh so now you wanna cry well let me tell you something i didn't raise no wimp or a coward". James said as he got up.

He went to grab Seth's wrist but Jennifer had caught him before. "You will not lay a hand on him". Jennifer scowled.

"I told you to stay out of this". James said as he backhanded his wife as she fell back onto the cabinet and fell.

"Mom!" Seth cried out.

"Oh no you don't get over here". James said.

Seth had tried to fight his father's tight hold but couldn't he was then placed over his father's knee and James had already took his belt off making the young boy squirm trying to get out of the hold.

"This'll teach you, you little snot nosed brat". James said.

James had then begun beating Seth with the leather belt many times, by the fifteenth hit Seth was bawling his eyes out so much he couldn't breath his face covered in tears and snot when James was finished he went and passed out on the couch like he always done. Jennifer had went over and hugged her son tightly.

"It's alright baby it's alright now, mommy's got you it's ok now". Jennifer soothed her upset son.

"I don't like dad no more". Seth sniffed.

Jennifer then quietly took Seth upstairs and they each packed a suitcase and left that night going to stay with Jennifer's sister.

*Back to reality*

"James was always a drunk bastard he made sure his point always got across some how". Seth explained.

Dean and Roman stood in shock they had never once heard something from Seth's childhood.

"He gave me so many black eyes that i had lost count, ended up in the emergency room so many times that i was a freaking regular so was my mom". Seth said.

"Seth i'm...i'm so sorry that happened to you". Roman said.

"I am too". Dean said.

"That's why when i had the chance i left i always kept in touch with my mom but never him because he didn't give a damn he was just pissed because i didn't follow into his footsteps, he wanted me to work with him at his company but i said no i wanted to wrestle and he couldn't accept it". Seth said.

"Did...did he ever do anything to Sky?" Roman asked afraid to know.

"She told me that he'd come around drunker than hell, but one time he beat her so bad she couldn't sit right for a few days". Seth said.

That made Dean and Roman's blood boil, how could anyone ever lay a hand on their own child like that? It sickened both men to their stomachs.

"I may not tell you guys a lot about what happened when i was growing up it's because some of the memories were so painful that it still hurts to this day, hell the man never once told me he was ever proud of me". Seth said shaking his head.

"I wanna kick his ass again". Dean said.

"Well you can't or you be in jail too and you won't leave Sarah by herself". Roman said.

"You have a good point". Dean said.

"So in a way i could see why Sky feels guilty about what happened because i feel guilty as hell for letting him do it all over again". Seth said.

"Hey you didn't know that you had a sister so what could you have done?" Roman replied.

"I could have kept in touch with my mom and she would have told me about Sky sooner, i could have kept them both safe by having them move in with me or at least having them come on the road with me". Seth replied.

"So why don't you? I mean Sky could be home schooled like i home school Sarah, your mom could stay back at the hotel or come to the arena". Dean said.

"My mom doesn't like moving around so much, she did a lot of that growing up she likes to stay in one place if she was with us she'd go crazy after the first couple days". Seth explained.

"So have them move in with you, i mean James doesn't know where you live right". Roman said.

"You're right he doesn't but i don't know if my mom will even go for it". Seth said.

"So you talk to her about it". Roman said.

"I will". Seth replied.

The girls were enjoying their walk then all of a sudden Sky had stopped walking she felt as if her feet were glued to the floor her mind going back to what James had done.

"Sky are you ok?" Sarah asked.

Sky didn't answer she then had tears coming down her cheeks, she felt as if she couldn't breath anymore her breathing came in shallow breaths, she felt something not right in the pit of her stomach she then screamed so loud it it made everyone in the hallways jump, Sarah didn't know what to do Sky started to fight while she was crying she didn't want to approach her but she had to do something she remembered that Dean, Seth, and Roman weren't that far but she couldn't leave Sky so she quickly ran down the hallway and found them fast. Dean looked over to see his sister out of breath so he rushed over causing Seth and Roman to move fast as well, Seth didn't see his sister which made him panic.

"Sweetheart what's wrong? Where's Sky?" Dean asked.

"We were walking then all of a sudden she stopped, she started crying, screaming and fighting". Sarah explained.

"Who was she fighting?" Seth asked.

"I don't know she started wailing her arms and throwing her fist". Sarah said.

"She could be having a panic attack". Roman said.

"Sweetheart where is she right now?" Seth asked.

"She's like right down the hall i didn't want to leave her but i didn't know what else to do". Sarah said.

"Hey you did the right thing by coming to get us sweetheart". Dean said.

The group then ran down the hall to see people trying to get Sky to calm down but it wasn't working, Seth knew his sister was in a full blown panic attack because he had them all the time when he was younger thanks to James he ran over telling everyone he's got it. He got down on his knees gently grabbing his sister's shoulder trying to get her attention.

"Sky, sweetheart it's me it's Seth can you look at me". Seth said gently.

Sky had stopped the fighting but tears continued to stream down her red puffy cheeks as she came back to reality. "S-Seth?" She asked in a raspy voice.

"It's me sweetheart it's me just follow what i do, deep breath in and out, in and out, in and out". Seth instructed.

The preteen then began to follow her brother till she got her breath back she then flung her arms around Seth's neck holding on for dear life.

"It's alright now sweetheart it's alright, shh it's ok i'm right here shh everything's alright". Seth soothed.

Sarah stood in front of her brother as he held her from behind, Seth held onto his sister for a few more minutes as she started to fall asleep in his arms so he lifted her up and she snuggled her head into his neck. He thought maybe she should go home for a little bit after all his mother was the one to pull him from his attacks when he was younger maybe she could do the same for Sky.

"Is she gonna be ok now?" Sarah asked.

"She'll be ok sweetheart". Seth replied.

"How'd you know how to do that?" Dean asked.

Seth gave him the 'i'll tell you later look' and Dean simply nodded as did Roman they saw the time and knew that their match was up soon so they quickly left the girls with Jimmy and Jey then went out for their match the whole time Seth just felt anger grow inside his body and he thought maybe it'll be enough to get him through in the match.

Ring

"This is a six man tag team match set for one fall". Lillian announced.

The Shield's music hit first as they came down from the crowds. "Introducing first the United States champion Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, The Shield!" Lillian announced.

They hopped over the barricade and got in the ring and waited till The Wyatts had came out. "And their opponents The Wyatt family". Lillian announced.

Once all six men were in the ring the ref had them separated for a moment then out of nowhere Dean had jumped Bray causing a whole brawl between the six men The Wyatts had gotten out the ring leaving The Shield in the ring, the ref had finally restored ordered and the men went to their corner, Seth and Rowan had started the match off.

(Skips time)

During the match, Ambrose fought with Wyatt into the Arena Stands. When Wyatt returned, Ambrose was not seen. Afterwards, Harper and Rowan performed a Double Chokeslam on Rollins off the English Announce Table through the Spanish Announce Table. Towards the end of the match, Wyatt attempted to perform Sister Abigail on Reigns although Reigns countered the move before Reigns performed a Samoan Drop on Wyatt. Reigns performed a Superman Punch on Rowan before Reigns performed a Superman Punch on Wyatt. Reigns attempted to perform a Spear on Wyatt although Harper stood in the way, causing Reigns to perform a Spear on Harper, before Wyatt performed a Running Crossbody on Reigns. Wyatt performed a Sister Abigail on Reigns for a three count, giving The Wyatt Family the win.

"Here are your winners The Wyatt family". Lillian announced.

Seth and Roman had picked each other up then went to look for Dean, back with Jimmy and Jey when Sarah saw that her brother didn't come back in put fear into her body.

"They'll find Dean won't they?" Sarah asked.

"Of course they'll find him". Jimmy said.

Sky had started whimpering in her sleep so Jimmy stayed with the girls while Jey went to get Seth, both Roman and Seth had looked all over the whole arena for Dean and couldn't find him anywhere it was as if he just disappeared.

"This is just great where the hell is he?" Seth asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine". Roman said.

Roman then seen one of his cousin's coming towards him and Seth which had put a little bit of fear in the two toned man's mind.

"What's wrong Jey". Roman said.

"I think something's wrong with Sky she just started whimpering in her sleep i figured i come get you before she starts crying". Jey said.

Seth had then ran down the hallway like a bat out of hell trying not to knock anybody over as he made it to the locker room, when he finally got there Sky had started to whimper more loudly and she was slowly started to fight in her sleep he immediately rushed over to her and embraced her trying to get her to calm down.

"It's alright Sky everything's alright, it's just a dream your dreaming. It's nothing but a dream". Seth whispered in her ear.

The young girl then started to calm down some her whimpers had calmed down as she remained asleep.

"Is she ok Uncle Seth?" Sarah asked.

"She'll be alright sweetheart". Seth said.

"What caused her to cry? Nobody had done nothing or said anything to her". Sarah said.

"She had a panic attack her mind went back to what happened with James she thought it was happening again". Seth explained.

"What's a panic attack?" Sarah asked a bit confused.

"A panic attack is a sudden episode of intense fear that triggers severe physical reactions when there is no real danger or apparent cause". Seth explained.

"So in her mind she thought James was coming for her but he really wasn't?" Sarah asked.

"Something like that". Seth said.

Sky then awoke as she felt something lurch in her stomach so Sarah got the trash can and put it in front of Sky as she emptied the contents of her stomach.

"Let it out Sky let it all out, it's alright i'm right here. It's gonna be ok sweetheart". Seth soothed.

Once Sky was finished Jimmy had given him a towel so he could wipe the little bit of vomit off Sky's mouth Jimmy then handed over a bottle of water to the two toned so Sky could rinse her mouth, Sky's throat felt raw after puking she could still taste it in her throat so she took the water bottle and drank some water getting the taste out of her mouth. It killed Seth inside because he remembered all of the attacks his mother had pulled him from when he was younger but to see his sister do it, it practically killed him inside which made more anger grow inside his body he felt his blood boiling at the moment.

"Seth". Sky said in a little voice.

"What is it sweetheart?" Seth asked moving some hair from her damp forehead.

"I want mommy". Sky whispered.

"Alright i'll take you home if you want". Seth said.

"I hope you feel better Sky". Sarah said.

"Thanks Sarah". Sky said.

Seth and Sky had went to get their stuff from the locker room and headed out, after searching for Dean for what seemed like hours Roman and Jey found him knocked out by the boiler room.

"Dean hey Dean wake up". Roman said slapping his face.

The blonde man had jumped awake. "What the hell man". Dean said rubbing his stinging cheek.

"Well you were passed out". Roman pointed out.

"What the hell happened". Dean said.

"Do you remember what happened during the match?" Roman asked.

"Wyatt and I were fighting in the stand then it's all blank". Dean said.

"Well let's get back before Sarah starts panicking". Roman said.

"How's Sky?" Dean asked.

"I told Seth she had started whimpering in her sleep and he ran back to the room". Jey explained.

"Poor kid". Dean said.

Once the trio had went back to the locker room they had seen that Seth and Sky left, Jimmy was trying to calm down an upset Sarah. When the door opened to the locker room and Sarah seen her brother she bolted over to him wrapping her arms around his legs tightly holding on for dear life.

"It's alright sweetheart i'm fine". Dean said rubbing her head.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter the important thing is that i'm here now". Dean said.

"Let's head". Roman said.

Once everyone had their stuff they all left heading to the next town. Seth was driving while Sky was in the back seat fast asleep he kept looking back to check on her he made sure to keep a bucket with her in case she threw up again, he gripped the steering wheel as if he was strangling James right now it was bad enough he had a crap childhood now his sister had one he wondered if anything in his life will be normal or not screwed up in anyway. After a couple of hours of driving Seth had finally made it to his mother's house and he looked inside to see that she'd been waiting up for him he shook his head as he went to get his sister from the back, when Sky felt herself being lifted she stirred in her sleep.

"Shh sweetheart it's alright". Seth whispered.

He then quietly went up to the stoop and his mother opened the door to see Seth bringing in a sleeping Sky, she then noticed that her little girl had dried tear stains on her cheeks.

"I'll be right back mom". Seth said.

"Alright i'll make some tea". Jennifer said.

Seth brought his sister up to her room and laid her down covering her up then brushed some hair back from her forehead. "Sweet dreams sweetheart". He whispered.

He kissed her head then left her room leaving the door open he went back down to see his mother pouring tea in two cups.

"Seth what happened". Jennifer said.

"She had a panic attack earlier it was bad mom i mean real bad, she kept fighting while it was happening i don't know how but i was lucky i was able to pull her from it before she hurt herself or someone else". Seth said.

"It'll take her some time to heal she could still be getting over from what happened with James". Jennifer said.

Seth had scowled at his father's name. "It's all that dick's fault to begin with he should have stayed away when we told him too". He said.

Jennifer then gave her son a warning glare. "Sorry mom but it's true when we put the restraining order in place he should have followed it, now she feels guilty for what he's done to Sarah and she shouldn't have to". He said.

"She's a child Seth she feels since it was caused by her father she took the blame". Jennifer said.

"But it wasn't even her fault, mom she told me that if she would have went with him then Sarah wouldn't have gotten hurt". Seth said.

"I'll talk to her and if need be i'll put her in counseling". Jennifer said.

Seth had remembered many of those days he went to therapy for it but it wasn't enough he still had so much anger and frustration so when he started wrestling that was his chance to release it all.

"Do you think it'll work?" Seth asked.

"It worked with you didn't it, she'll need time honey just like you did and she will pull through from this she has a strong mother and brother to help her with this". Jennifer said.

Seth saw the time he had to be back on the road to make it to the next town. "I should go mom it's late i have to be getting to the next town and you need some rest". He said.

"You are not driving anywhere this time of night you will go up to your room and get some sleep you can leave in the morning". Jennifer said strictly.

Seth always knew to never argue with his mother because she always won. "Yes ma'am let me just go get Sky's bag from the car". He said.

He quickly ran out to his rental and got his sister's bag then went back inside as he went up to his room but quietly left Sky's luggage by her closet, he then quickly changed for bed but he couldn't sleep he kept tossing and turning for almost 15 minutes till he got up and went to his sister's room he checked in on her to make sure she was alright. Seth knew it was his brother instinct kicking in he then went back to his room to get a blanket and pillow as he put it next to his sister's bed and he laid down on the floor, he wanted to stay close to her as possible in case she may need him again he then slowly drifted off to sleep. Jennifer went to check on her son but noticed his room was empty so he went to check Sky's room and a smile appeared on her face when she saw Sky asleep in her bed and Seth on the floor right by her side she was proud to see the man her son had become.

A/N: So sorry for the update had major writer's block for this i will update it as often as i can


End file.
